To Mend a Broken Heart
by Lady Ayami
Summary: InuYasha finally sees that Kagome loves him. He plays along for a little bit, but when Kikyo turns up, he leaves Kagome for her. Sesshomaru falls for Kagome and wishes to peice together her heart. Can he do it before someone comes to get her? sesshXkagome
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the InuYasha characters. I do, however, own anyone you have not heard of, so THERE!! Take that Disclaimer!

To Mend a Broken Heart

Chapter 1

The proud inuyoukai stood there, staring into the distance. He was thinking about how his vile half-brother had completely destroyed an innocent girl's heart. She had cried when he had left but he had paid no attention. She had tried calling to him but he simply had walked off, following the scent of the dead miko that he had loved and still loved. His heart had no room for her. He had simply walked off, breaking her heart.

She had no clue that the inuyoukai had watched the entire thing. Nor did she know that that same inuyoukai, the one who had fought his brother and had even tried to kill her, loved her. He had barley admitted it to himself when the girl he loved had died when the man she loved had left her. The last thing she didn't know was that she would fall in love with the inuyoukai watching her cry herself to sleep in Kaede's hut.

A Few Weeks Earlier

"InuYasha, it's time for supper." Someone called through the forest.

"Calm down, Kagome! I'm coming. I was just taking a walk. Stupid, don't worry about me." InuYasha answered in a harsh tone.

Kagome stopped walking. She waited for InuYasha to catch up and started walking again. They walked side by side back to Kaede's hut and sat down with their friends. Miroku was sitting across the fire pouring bowls of soup for everybody. His fiancée, Sango, was sitting beside him petting her fire cat, Kirara in her lap. Shippo was by Kaede sorting medicinal herbs and chatting lightly. As Kagome sat down she smiled and thought,

_'I can't believe it's been four years since I first came here. Shippo has grown up so much. I never believed that a day would come when Miroku and Sango would finally be able to get married. And InuYasha…well…InuYasha really hasn't changed all that much, but right now I need to think positive'_

The group had just defeated Naraku and had returned to Kaede's village to heal again. Sango had a few broken ribs and Miroku had a broken arm. InuYasha had healed for the most part because of his demon blood. Kagome had gotten away with only a knock on the head and many scratches. Kagome had been the one to hit her mark with one of her purifying arrows and kill the evil half-demon, Naraku. With the Jewel of the Four Souls completed, they made their wish. Kagome made the unselfish wish to bring back Sango's younger brother, Kohaku. The jewel disappeared and their troubles seemed miles away. The problem was that with the jewel gone, the Bone Eaters Well did not work anymore. Kagome was trapped in the Feudal Era with no way to see her family again. She had gotten over the initial shock, but it was still sad to think she would never see her mother, Souta, her grandfather, or anybody else from her time again.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango, Kagome's best friend, asked, concerned.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking. But anyway, I'm hungry, let's eat!" Kagome answered, giving everyone a big grin.

All except Sango bought it. She knew her friend well enough to know that she was still sad that the well had been sealed shut. Sango sat and handed the bowls of soup around, slightly wincing as her ribs moved around. Kaede and Shippo got up and walked to the fire to share supper. InuYasha just sat against the wall, eating what was left of Kagome's Ramen Noodles.

"Kaede, why are you preparing herbs? No one is sick, are they? I could help if you wanted me to." Kagome offered.

"No need child. Ye and the others are weary from yer battle with Naraku. No one is sick; it is a precaution that we must take."Kaede answered with a slight chuckle.

Everyone finished their own dinner and they sat around the fire talking about random things that popped into their heads. They made sure to avoid the subjects on Naraku, the Well, and Kagome's family. Suddenly, InuYasha stated something that made Kagome mad.

"I wonder if Kikyo is alright. I saw her at the final battle, but it seems like she disappeared after that. What? Can't I ask a simple question?"

The rest of the group stared at him, dumbfounded. They knew better than to mention Kikyo in front of Kagome. Kagome was just glaring daggers at InuYasha while the half-demon looked from one person to the other, clearly confused to why it had gotten so quiet. Finally, Kagome broke the ice that was forming by asking Kaede what she was doing tomorrow. But Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and even Shippo knew that it was just to hide the anger she had towards the other miko.

"I will be doing some spring cleaning tomorrow. If ye wish to help me child, then ye may do as ye please." Kaede answered, going along with things.

"Wait. You guys don't ever think about what might have happened to Kikyo? She helped in the final battle too. You have to give her at least _some_ credit." InuYasha said, standing up for the dead priestess.

Everyone visibly shuddered and scooted back, not willing to be in the middle of the fight that was about to happen. After four years of traveling with the half-demon and the young priestess, they knew to stay well away from them when they were about to get into a heated discussion (usually a fight that involved Kagome saying 'SIT' a couple dozen times).

"No I don't. I never think about that bitch anymore. She has done so much to try and take me from you. She had called me weak and a baby, not exactly along those lines, but anyway, she has done you wrong InuYasha. She had done all of us wrong; every single person in this group. Even Shippo and he is just a boy. She helped Naraku and deceived us. And yet you still want to defend her and know where she is. Maybe I should follow the advice I have been given and give up on you. You are a lost cause." Kagome said, trying to keep her temper in check.

"'Give up on me'? What is that supposed to mean? Really, sometimes you make no sense at all, Kagome." InuYasha stated matter-of-factly.

"You really don't get it do you? You've NEVER gotten it. I loved you and you never paid attention to me, ever. It was always 'Kikyo this' or 'Kikyo that' or 'Kikyo, where are you' OR 'Kikyo, I love you and would be dragged into Hell itself to be with you'." Kagome almost screamed, but didn't so as not to wake up the entire village.

"WHAT?!?! That's not true. When you broke away from her hold I came back to you. Besides, I'm not always talking about Kikyo or running after her." InuYasha said in defense of himself.

At the last comment, there was a snort of laughter from everybody around the room. They all knew that he was lying. He knew it tom just not in his conscious mind. Kagome was the only one not laughing. She was crying.

"InuYasha, I still love you. There, I said it. It's now out in the open, and if that thick skull of yours isn't in the way, you'll actually understand what is going on." Kagome cried. She then jumped up and left the hut to breathe in the cool night air.

Back in the Hut

"InuYasha, how can you be so stupid? Kagome has loved you for four years and you didn't _really_ register it. Yes, you knew, but you never followed up on it. You have hurt her so much without even knowing it." Sango told InuYasha harshly.

"How?" the ever dumb InuYasha asked.

"'How' he asks. InuYasha, there is something you need to understand, InuYasha, Kagome has a pure heart and she loves you with all of her heart. She thought that you knew that she loved you and so you have been silently chipping her heart away. You amaze me, InuYasha, at your simple mindedness." Miroku said, trying to reign in his temper that was not easily messed with.

"Mama has always looked at you with love. Even _I_ saw it and _I'm_ just a kit. Mama has a very tender heart and she loves everyone with it, but she loves you the most!" Shippo put in.

"Fine. I'll go talk to her. It's not like she can go home or anything now, though. She won' wander off" InuYasha said defensively, giving up.

InuYasha walked outside and searched for Kagome's scent. Her scent was of citrus fruits and honey, not a hard scent to pick up in the spring, but for some reason, it was harder than usual to find Kagome. He finally found her at the tree where they had first met.

"Kagome…I…"InuYasha started, but he was interrupted by Kagome.

"InuYasha, I'm not asking you to love me in return, but I _am_ asking you to acknowledge that I really do. I know that I will never take the place of Kikyo, but you are special to me and I would never want to lose you." Kagome said almost too quietly for even InuYasha's demon ears to hear.

Kagome looked up and was face to face with InuYasha's face. He suddenly pulled her towards him and they kissed; a sweet and passionate kiss. They got up together and went back to Kaede's hut to go to sleep with the others.

This story came out of the blue for me but I like it, so tell me how you like it and depending on how many reviews I get, I'll continue it. Love you all!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the InuYasha characters (though I really wish that I did…especially Sesshomaru!!). But I _do_ have my own characters that _might_ show up in here!!! HAHA!

To Mend a Broken Heart

Chapter 2

Hey!! I think I'll do a couple of review responses.

**KittyChan**** and ****WytRavyn** I will keep writing and do not worry; InuYasha will get what is coming to him! ;)

**taranicell** As you can see, I'm writing more. Thanks. I'm glad you like this story.

This story came out of nowhere and I'm really happy with it. If things are too short let me know, but since I have none of this already handwritten, I cannot promise anybody anything. TO THE STORY!! laughs joyously

BTW: This story came out of nowhere last night. I will continue and don't worry, if you read the about first two paragraphs, you'll know I'm going to work on the InuYasha and Kagome relationship. For good or for bad but I'm thinking bad. I have another suitor in mind for Kagome.

Kagome woke up to a bright morning. The sun was shining and the morning clear. Kagome woke up to herself wrapped in InuYasha's arms. InuYasha was still sleeping so Kagome crept out of his arms and into the bright morning.

She took a deep breath and let it out. It looked to her that it would be a fairly good day. She hoped nothing bad would happen. Everything was going right for her ever since she had taken Naraku down. People respected her and her powers and InuYasha wasn't so mean. He was actually acting like he cared.

_'He must be sick. Wait, demons _can't_ get sick so that isn't right. Oh well, I might as well enjoy it.'_ Kagome thought peacefully.

"KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU?" Came the loud voice of InuYasha looking for her.

She sighed and went back into the hut. Everybody was awake but groggy. Kagome was the only one who was a morning person so she began to spread it to everyone.

"Good morning, Sango! How are your ribs? Do they hurt at all? Hey there, Miroku! How about your arm? Can you feel anything? It doesn't hurt right now, does it? Shippo, how did you sleep cutie? Were you comfy last night? InuYasha…...umm……your scratches are all healed, right?" Kagome said, faltering at the last person she talked to.

Sango, noticing this, decided it was time to wake up and answer her. Miroku and Shippo did the same thing in turn.

"Kagome, my ribs are fine, your healing abilities have definitely gotten better. I'm glad for that because otherwise, I'd be in a lot of pain right now. Thank you." Sango praised.

"I agree with my lovely Sango. My arm is healing quickly and with little or no pain. You are truly a gifted priestess, Kagome" Miroku said, smiling.

"I slept great, Mama! Kaede let me sleep in her warm pelt." Shippo added.

They all turned to InuYasha who had watched all this in silence. He looked at everyone in turn and finally at Kagome. The two stared at each other for the longest time. Finally, InuYasha spoke.

"You know I'm fine. You can be so stupid sometimes. My demon blood helps me heal. You should know that by now. It's been four years!!"

Everyone got the -- look and waited for the yelling (and 'sitting') to begin. And let me tell you right now, they didn't have to wait too long.

"OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! YOU IDIOT! I'm just making sure because I care about you! Isn't that enough? We went through this last night, baka. Arggghhh! I'll be outside if anyone is looking for me." Kagome said. And with that she stomped outside with a pointed glare at InuYasha.

When she was gone, InuYasha turned around to see that everyone else in the hut was glaring at him. He 'hmmphed' and was about to leave when Miroku grabbed his good arm to stop him. InuYasha spun around and was about to hit someone when Sango stepped in.

"InuYasha, when are you going to learn and keep it in your head that Kagome can't run away from you anymore? She loves you and the only reason she hasn't told you before is because she was able to run home and avoid it. Well, now, she can't. Her home is cut off to her and she will never see her family again. You've got to be a little more sensitive to her. Kagome is trying to get through this because of you…and because of us…but it's mostly because of you. Understand that and you won't be 'sat' everyday."

"Sango is right, InuYasha. Kagome is hurting and she wants _you_ to help her through it. Sango, Shippo, and I can only do so much. Think about this, Kagome had stayed by your side through all of this. That is something that Kikyo never did. Yes, she came for a while, but she left. She is completely incapable of loving you anymore. Go to Kagome." Miroku agreed. Suddenly, InuYasha looked up, sniffing. He leapt up and ran out of the hut.

"I think that went better than we could have hoped." Shippo pointed out.

"I agree, Shippo. But something is out there that has just made InuYasha angry. I think we should get out there." Miroku said, getting up.

They all nodded and left the hut.

Outside what they found was InuYasha in front of Kagome arguing with Kouga. Evidentially, Kouga had come to get Kagome and mate with her. InuYasha was trying to fight Kouga off, but it wasn't working. Kouga stood his ground. Ginta and Hakkaku were behind Kouga, waiting for their leader to get Kagome. Both thought that Kagome would come willingly.

"Hey, mutt-face, give me Kagome and I won't have to kill you! She will be my mate and now that Naraku is dead, there is no reason for us to be allies. Give it up. I'm stronger than you, even without the Jewel Shards." Kouga was yelling.

"Ha! Sorry, you mangy-wolf, Kagome will never go off with you. She's mine and you can't have her." InuYasha spat back.

Kagome sighed and walked out from behind InuYasha. She walked between the two feuding males and stamped her foot. Everybody looked at her and were surprised to see a smile on her face. Kouga was about to grab her arm, but Kagome ripped out of his reach and dropped her obviously fake smile.

"Kouga, you have to let me go. I don't love you and never will. I appreciate that you have protected me and have gone out of your way for me but it has to stop. Go home and find Ayame. She loves you and always has. Mate with her and make your pack strong. InuYasha now is not the time to fight." Kagome explained while keeping her temper in check.

"Kagome, this mangy-wolf wants to……" InuYasha started.

"OSWARI!"

There was a bang and then a moan. Kagome kept on walking, heading to the forest. InuYasha got up and started dusting himself off.

"Stupid Kagome. Doesn't know when……" InuYasha started, again.

"OSWARI!"

Another bang, another moan and cursing from InuYasha, insulting Kagome. But Kagome wasn't about to take it.

"OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI!"

More banging and cursing

Kagome spun around on her heals and yelled,

"INUYASHA, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU I SUGGEST THAT YOU STOP CURSING AT ME AND KEEP YOUR MOUTH _SHUT_!!"

All through this, Kouga had been slowly backing away. He knew Kagome could be frightening but not _this_ frightening. He was now going to follow Kagome's advice and seek out Ayame. He would mate with her and have a powerful wolf pack.

Kagome turned around again and stamped off into the forest.

In the shadows lurked a presence that Kagome would never have suspected would be following her. The presence was demon and it was a powerful demon. Luckily for the demon though, Kagome was too preoccupied to notice.

Kagome was walking to her favorite hot spring around to take a relaxing bath. When she got to the hot spring, she realized that she had forgotten her towel and soap. Shrugging, she got undressed. She walked to the hot spring and sighed.

_'I absolutely _love_ baths. They are so relaxing. It's like it's washing away all __of my problems and stress. What would I do without them? I would kill InuYasha. That's what would happen. Watch out, InuYasha, if the world's hot springs and baths suddenly disappear, __then__ you are going to be in big trouble.'_ Kagome thought happily.

Kagome giggled at the thought of InuYasha running for his life from her if the hot springs from around the world disappeared. As she was giggling, the shadow crept away from her, not willing to be caught watching her.

It was late into the night when Sesshomaru walked back into camp. Rin ran up and hugged him tightly on the legs. She backed off, chattering about what had happened while he had been gone on his "special mission". Jaken had walk into a family of hedgehog demons and was still picking out needles from his green skin. Rin had picked yet another bouquet of flowers for Sesshomaru and had found some herbs for Jaken to rub into his skin after he got the needles all out.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where have you been? Was it exciting? I have waited as patiently as I could for you to get back. I found a berry patch so I'm not that hungry." Rin asked. She had finally grown out of the habit of using 3rd person when she talked, but she had also gotten a lot smarter.

Unluckily for Sesshomaru, Rin was usually able to work out where he had been or what he was feeling. Since she had turned 12, he had been careful to leave when she was sleeping and was usually lucky enough to get back before she woke up. But tonight was no that case. She would pry until she figured it out.

"Rin, now that you are older, you should understand that Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need to explain himself to you……or me, for that matter." Jaken said, adding the last bit after a glare from Sesshomaru himself.

"Yes, Master Jaken." Rin answered with a bow.

Jaken and Rin no longer argued about stupid things, but when they _did_ argue, Sesshomaru had to back away to protect his sensitive ears from becoming deaf.

Everybody sat down. Sesshomaru began meditating on what he had seen and heard.

_FLASHBACK_

"OSWARI!"

There was a bang and then a moan. Kagome kept on walking, heading to the forest. InuYasha got up and started dusting himself off.

"Stupid Kagome. Doesn't know when……" InuYasha started, again.

"OSWARI!"

Another bang, another moan and more cursing from InuYasha, insulting Kagome. But Kagome wasn't about to take it.

"OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI!"

More banging and cursing

Kagome spun around on her heals and yelled,

"INUYASHA, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU I SUGGEST THAT YOU STOP CURSING AT ME AND KEEP YOUR MOUTH _SHUT_!!"

Kagome turned around and stamped her way into the forest.

Kagome had walked to a hot spring and had gotten undressed and walked into the hot spring. She closed her eyes and giggled. Ata this Sesshomaru had crept away.

_END FLASHBACK_

Sesshomaru was knocked out of his meditation by Rin. She was standing right in front of him, staring. The demon lord waited for her to go away. When she didn't, Sesshomaru asked her a question,

"Do you want something, Rin?"

"I was just wondering what is going on in your head, Lord Sesshomaru. Lately you have been going off by yourself more and more. Also, we haven't moved around as much as we usually do. I was wondering of you were OK." Ring answered truthfully.

Jaken was asleep so he couldn't reprimand Rin for prying. Sesshomaru Just looked and Rin. She had a thoughtful smile on her face, as if she knew exactly what was going on in her Lord's head. Sesshomaru inwardly sighed.

_'Damn it. I have not been paying attention. We _have_ been in the same spot for about a week. We should move. Tomorrow we will move to a new location.'_ He thought.

"Rin, tomorrow I had been planning on moving to a new spot. Get some rest. We will be getting an early start." Sesshomaru explained.

Rin nodded and went back to her spot. Within a few moments, she was soundly asleep and Sesshomaru could breathe easy.

He looked at his nosy little human girl that he had saved all those years ago. She had grown up so much. He had loved (yes, I said 'He had loved') to watch her pick flowers, without him showing it, of course. Now she was almost a woman and able to mate or get married.

Sesshomaru sighed, looking around to make sure no one had heard him. He checked around their camp with sight first, then sound, and finally, hearing. Since he couldn't sense anything, he decided he could afford himself a night of sleep.

I hope that you liked this chapter. If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. My cat is laying on one of my arms and it had gotten increasingly hard to type with her moving about. But I love her all the same. She helped my get over the death of my other cat. But this chapter is the longest one I have ever written. And it is all for my readers!! R & R! Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the InuYasha characters (though I really wish that I did…especially Sesshomaru!!). But I _do_ have my own characters that _might_ show up in here!!! HAHA!

To Mend a Broken Heart

Chapter 3

I _really_ appreciate all of the reviews and the hits on this story! All of the hits are going through the roof. Every time I check again, there are more! Thank you so much. It has motivated me to keep writing more and more! Get ready for the newest chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Kagome woke up quite refreshed. The hot spring had calmed her down and given her time to think. InuYasha had been acting rude, but that was his attitude all the time. She could forgive it for now.

She got up and walked outside. The air was clear and warm. The sky was cloudless and the birds were singing. She smiled and walked to one of the village's huts. The woman inside was very pregnant and stuck in bed. Kagome was just going to check on her when she heard a scream coming from the hut. Kagome ran inside to find out what was going on. Kagome made it just in time to hear the cry of a new born baby.

_'I love it when things go smoothly. Today looks like it is going to be a good day. Then again, that's what I said yesterday and look what ended up happening. Oh well, I might as well enjoy things while I can. The mother looks like she'll survive.'_ Kagome thought happily. She was jolted out of her thoughts when Kaede called to her.

"Child, ye need to fetch some cool water from the stream. Be careful and thyself. I feel the presence of a demon. Hurry up, Child!" Kaede ordered.

Kagome quickly left to grab a bucket from Kaede's hut and left for the stream. She kept an eye open for the demon Kaede had mentioned, but sensed nothing. She washed out the bucket and got up to head back to the village. As she turned around, she noticed a silver flash in the woods. Kagome looked again, but saw nothing where the flash had been. Turning, she headed back to the village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru had heard the baby get born and that Kaede had ordered Kagome to be careful while getting water, because there was a demon around. But Sesshomaru knew who the demon was, it was him.

Kagome had spotted him briefly, but it was only a glimpse. She had shrugged off after she saw nothing. Sesshomaru had made sure Kagome got back to the village without problems. He was now heading back to the camp.

_'Why do I feel this way? I have never had this feeling before. What is it about this human? She had grabbed my cold heart and won't let go. Damn it, I can't keep following her, I have to get back to the Western Lands'_ Sesshomaru contemplated with himself.

When he got back to the camp, Rin was waiting patiently like usual. Jaken was being his usual pesky self by constantly yelling at Rin. Rin was just ignoring him and waiting for Sesshomaru.

When he arrived, Rin jumped up and bowed to him. Sesshomaru nodded to her and looked at Jaken. He quickly followed Rin's suit, and bowed. Sesshomaru, satisfied, leaned against a tree and began to meditate. He couldn't get that priestess out of his mind.

In the end, he decided to give it a few more weeks to see what happened. What could it hurt? His lands were big; he could just take longer to "check" his lands. Eventually, he would forget: he hoped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next couple weeks went by great. Kagome and InuYasha hadn't had a fight in a while, Sango and Miroku where finally married and Shippo had found a friend to hang out with. All that was left was for Kagome and InuYasha to mate.

Kagome had mentioned it once or twice, but InuYasha had just blown it off for one reason or another; always saying he thought something was "going on" in the forest. Kagome, being the trusting person she was, believed him every single time.

On that particular day, Kagome was picking medicinal herbs for Kaede. Sango was with her new husband and her brother, Kohaku, was taking a walk with Shippo. Everything seemed alright, but for some reason, Kagome thought something was not quite right. She went back to Kaede's hut with the herbs and stepped outside. There, she saw InuYasha, sneaking into the forest.

Kagome began calling to him, but she stopped herself, wondering what could be so important that he was blowing off her questions about being mated. She began following him, cautiously at first, but then with more vigor. When InuYasha stopped walking, then so did she. As she peered around the tree she was hiding behind, she saw a sight that was most horrifying. (Can you guess what it is???)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For weeks, Sesshomaru had watched his wretched half-brother being ungrateful and very non-loyal to Kagome; always sneaking off to see the dead miko that had shown up weeks before. They had promised themselves to each other and yet InuYasha cared nothing for Kagome. He thought nothing of her feelings. Sesshomaru had been glad that he had stayed a while longer. He would not let his brother hurt Kagome. She was too precious.

So, the day Kagome finally started to suspect something was going on, Sesshomaru followed her into the woods after InuYasha. When she fell to the ground silently crying, Sesshomaru cursed his half-breed, half-brother. InuYasha had made Kagome suffer too much.

As the dead miko was flown away, InuYasha followed her out of the forest. He stopped just feet from where Kagome would end up crying herself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome fell to the ground, crying. There InuYasha was, kissing Kikyo, the undead priestess. Kagome's heart broke into millions' of little pieces at that moment. Suddenly, Kikyo looked up and smiled, she called her soul collectors and rose into the air. InuYasha started following her, not aware of the dark presence of a broken girl behind him. He stopped on the edge of the forest, looking out onto the horizon. That is when he noticed Kagome.

She had walked out of the forest now, and had slumped by the trunk of the tree. Kagome looked at InuYasha with a tear stained face, pleading him to tell her it wasn't true.

"InuYasha……how could you? I gave you everything I had left. I loved you and wanted to be with you. Now I find you sneaking off to meet that _bitch_, Kikyo." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome…I…" InuYasha started.

"No. Let me talk. Don't try that again, you jackass. I loved you and you led me on. I still love you and I still, after _everything_, want to be with you. Come back. Please." Kagome sobbed.

"Kagome, goodbye."

With that, InuYasha turned and followed the direction he had seen Kikyo going last, following the scent of graveyard soil. He left Kagome against the tree without a second thought, going after his love.

"Inu…Yasha……INUYASHA!! NOOOOOO!" Kagome yelled into the distance.

It was no use, if InuYasha had heard, he didn't show it. Kagome fell back against the tree, again sobbing. She cried for about an hour before falling asleep. At this point, Sesshomaru stepped in. He picked up Kagome (he gained his left arm back when the Shikon Jewel was completely purified) and carried her to his campsite.

Once there, he told Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un to get ready; they were leaving for the Western Lands and Sesshomaru's castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter. Hope you like it because I had a little difficulty writing it. I probably won't have another chapter out until the weekend. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the InuYasha characters (though I really wish that I did…especially Sesshomaru!!). My characters will most likely be showing up real soon.

To Mend a Broken Heart

Chapter 4

Yes, I have another new story that I don't know is very popular. But I like it somewhat. If I get more reviews I'll update it ASAIC (As Soon As I Can). For now, you'll have to deal with this. It's going to be a short chapter! SORRY!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome woke up with a start. She didn't remember what had happened before she fell asleep. At first, she thought she was in Kaede's hut, but at a closer look, she realized she was in a grand room, dressed in orange and purple with a giant four-poster bed.

"Uggggg……where am I? What happened…oh wait…InuYasha……left following that _disgusting bitch_, Kikyo. What did I do to deserve this?" Kagome mumbled to herself.

Just then, there was a knock at the door and a female demon walked in. It was an inuyoukai with black hair and blue eyes. She set down a little basin of steaming water and a towel.

"Miss, I brought some water for you to wash up. After that, my lord wishes to see you. He's worried, even if he doesn't wish to admit it. I have never seen him like this, and I have known him since he was young. I will be back in 10 minutes, Miss." The demon said.

"Uhh, ok. Who is your lord? Where am I? Who are you?" Kagome asked, very confused.

"My name is Eri. The rest the lord will explain." Eri answered.

Eri left and Kagome sat back on the bed she hadn't realized she had gotten out of. She put her head in her hands and sighed. After taking a couple of deep breathes, she got up and washed her face. After drying her face, she sat on the bed to wait for Eri. 10 minutes later, Eri came and Kagome got up to go see the lord that had her here.

They went down a hallway and then down a staircase. Kagome soon lost track of where they were. When they came to stop, Kagome took a deep breath as Eri knocked. There was a grunt and Eri opened the door.

Kagome gasped as she saw Eri's lord: it was Sesshomaru. She thought back to when she had run into the demon last. It had been a few days for Naraku had been defeated when Sesshomaru came to give his help in killing Naraku. After that, he left, with only a trace of his aura now and then.

"Sesshomaru? What is going on here?" Kagome asked, completely at awe.

"Eri, Jaken, you may go now. I will talk with our guest alone." Sesshomaru ordered.

The two mentioned bowed and quickly left. As the door shut, Kagome turned around and gaped. She was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Sesshomaru motioned for her to sit down and her legs did so on their own accord.

"I'm glad you're up. You slept for a day. Are you hungry?" the demon lord asked.

"What I want to know is what I'm doing here. The last thing remember is…InuYasha going after Kikyo and him…not listening to me. What is going on?" Kagome asked again.

"You fell asleep after crying. I picked you up and carried you here." Sesshomaru answered, picking up a piece of paper and appearing to read it.

"So why didn't you drop me off in the village?" Kagome pressed.

"The villagers wouldn't have believed me if I had said I wasn't going to harm you. They would have attacked me with you in my arms." Sesshomaru explained.

"Why in all of hell did you want to protect me? A few years ago you rather would have killed me. What's going on here, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, slightly angered.

"Kagome, I love you."Sesshomaru surprised Kagome while looking up from his paper.

In that moment, Kagome felt part of her heart piece back together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you like it. It's short but satisfying for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the InuYasha characters (though I really wish that I did…especially Sesshomaru!!). My characters will most likely be showing up real soon. I hope.

To Mend a Broken Heart

Chapter 5

AHHHH! Thank you for all of the hits (even if that doesn't mean it is reviews). I have gotten over 1000 for this story in just over a week. It is amazing.

**ladychris07**** and ****Enjiru**writing more for you and all. Hope you like it

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome stood there looking at the demon with a surprised look. No one had ever said that they loved her. InuYasha had implied that he loved her, but Kagome now knew that he had lied right to her face. This news was very confusing for her. Over the years, Sesshomaru had tried to kill her and her friends and he had almost succeeded. With these new thoughts, Kagome sat down in the nearest chair and just sat there.

Minutes went by while Kagome tried to process what Sesshomaru had told her. She finally looked up with tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru had been watching her closely since he had told her, and when she looked up, something that resembled hope was in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Why?" was all that Kagome could choke out before a fresh wave of tears were caught in her throat.

"I don't know why exactly yet. I suppose it happened during the times we fought. It happened before I could stop it. I didn't want my brother to hurt you, but he did, and when that happened, I promised myself I would help you." Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome, still shocked, stared into the golden eyes of the inuyoukai. She looked deep; it was almost as if she was looking into his soul, looking for any lies. Obviously she found no lies because she looked and was crying, silently, again.

"What about my friends? Won't they be worried about me? Oh, what is going on?" Kagome wailed.

Sesshomaru had thought that she would ask something like this. He knew she would want to see her friends again, but not this soon. They looked at each other for a while before Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"We will go and see them in two days."

"Thank you. Uh, what am I going to wear?" Kagome asked, cheering up a little.

"I have a closet of kimonos in your room. I will have Eri show you bake to your room and assist you." Sesshomaru said, looking down at his papers again.

"Ok. Will she be…uh…outside then?" Kagome asked, uncertain.

Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome got up. She walked outside to find Eri and she found a little girl around twelve years old talking to the servant. Kagome suddenly realized that this was the little girl Sesshomaru had saved and protected.

"Hello. Do you remember me? I'm Rin." The girl introduced.

"Uh…yes I remember you. Is there a reason you are here?" Kagome asked, still a little disoriented about everything.

"Lord Sesshomaru wanted me to keep you company and show you around. I hope that is ok with you." Rin explained, smiling the entire time.

"Of course, Eri, will bring me bake to my room? I need to change so I can eat. I'm starving!" Kagome said, getting over her stupefied state.

The three females walked away from Sesshomaru's door and to what Kagome assumed was her room. At first, Kagome didn't recognize where she was, then, the staircase and the hallway was familiar. Soon they came to Kagome's door.

Once they were inside, Rin ran straight to the closet. She pulled out a green and yellow kimono with a white obi. Holding it up to Kagome, she nodded and looked at Eri. Eri gave her consent and Rin gave the outfit to Kagome.

"Now, try it on." Rin ordered, friendly of course.

Kagome looked uncertainly at it and then back at the two other people in the room. They both nodded and Kagome went behind the dressing screen. She came out holding the obi in one hand and holding the kimono closed with the other.

Eri was holding back laughter while Rin was laughing lightly. Kagome huffed and turned around, but Eri and Rin ran to her and grabbed on to each arm. They helped her tie on the obi and Kagome slowly turned to the mirror; she gasped, astounded.

There stood a gorgeous, old-time looking Japanese woman and not a 15-year-old, modern Japanese school girl. She stood staring at herself, bewildered.

_'__Is this really me? I have worn a kimono before, but that was what, four years ago. What would InuYasha…NO! I will _not_ think about him. I am here now.'_ Kagome thought.

"Kagome-chan, are you alright? Do you still want to go get some lunch?" Eri asked, concerned for the look Kagome had on her face.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Let's go. Wait, will Sesshomaru be there?" Kagome asked, frightened.

"It depends on if he had enough paperwork finished. Is there something wrong?" Eri asked, still concerned.

"No, no. I'll be fine, I guess. Let's go." Kagome nodded and stepped out into the hall. Not knowing where to go, she let Rin take the lead.

A Few Minutes Later

Kagome followed Rin to two large ivory doors that were carved with a tree-like design. The doors handles were plain, but shining. As Rin pushed open the doors, Kagome gasped at what lay beyond them.

The dining room was quite large. It had black and white tiles for flooring and shade of green on the walls. The table was made out of a strong wood that Kagome couldn't place and there were chairs lining the table. Rin ran straight for the tall-backed chair facing away from them at the head of the table. As Eri lead her to her chair, Kagome tried to catch a glimpse of the person in the chair, but Rin (she had grown a lot in four years) was blocking her way.

"Miss Kagome, this is your seat. Lunch will be right out for you." Eri said, motioning for Kagome to sit down.

"Thank you. What's for lunch?" Kagome asked.

"Well, it all depends on what Lord Sesshomaru wants." Eri answered over her shoulder.

At that comment, Kagome whipped her head around to the head of the table. There sat Sesshomaru, talking quietly to Rin. Kagome thought about running away, but then realized it would probably be rude after Sesshomaru picked her up and brought her to safety.

"Hello, Sesshomaru. Uh…how are you doing?" Kagome asked, uncertain he had even heard her.

"As expected, paper had built up."Sesshomaru answered, though he still didn't show any emotion.

Kagome nodded, surprised she had gotten an answer. She turned away from the demon and sat back down, realizing she had leapt up to see who else was in the room. Sighing, she looked at the floor.

_'What am I going to do? I still love InuYasha, but Sesshomaru says he loves me. Am I supposed to believe him? I mean, he tried to kill me a few times. Then again, that was only because I got in the way.'_ Kagome thought uncertainly.

Just then, a bell rang and Kagome spun her head around to the door. Out came three demons that looked somewhat like guards.

"What happened?" Came Sesshomaru's voice from down along the table.

"The Lord of the North is attacking!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am sorry it is short but I struggled with this chapter. Hope you like it. I HATE WRITERS BLOCK!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the InuYasha characters (though I really wish that I did…especially Sesshomaru!!). My characters will most likely be showing up real soon. I hope.

To Mend a Broken Heart

Chapter 6

I got the 5th chapter up. I'm sick and I have nothing else to do so I hope you like it. I have had writers block so I have had some trouble. I would like to thank **Alanna-Sama** for being the first reviewer. I am glad you like my story. **kayone****kaso** thank you for your nice review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything went into panic. Eri ran to Kagome and grabbed her arm. Rin grabbed Kagome's other arm and they drug the miko to her room. Setting her on her bed, the two went to leave.

"Wait, what about me? I want to help." Kagome said, looking around for her bow and arrows.

"Lord Sesshomaru won't allow it." Eri said.

"I don't care. I want someone to find me a bow and arrows so I can help. Otherwise I will fell so useless." Kagome argued.

"Ok, fine, but if Lord Sesshomaru gets mad, I had _nothing_ to do with it." Eri said, angrily stomping away.

Rin looked at Kagome and giggled. The two humans knew that Sesshomaru would be angry, but they also knew that he would never hurt Rin and now Kagome.

Five minutes later, an upset Eri walked into Kagome's room, carrying a finely mad bow with finely carved arrows. Eri was muttering to herself when she walked in and handed them to Kagome. Kagome looked up expectantly at Eri and the servant sighed.

"Alright, I'll bring you to Lord Sesshomaru. Just stay close." Eri said, glaring and bringing Kagome close.

The two left the room and turned left. After going down a hallway, a staircase, and another hallway, they stopped at a pair of doors. Eri opened them and pushed Kagome to the other side. Before shutting the doors, Eri whispered,

"Don't tell Lard Sesshomaru anything. He'll have my head if he finds out that I helped you to get out here."

With that, the doors were shut and Kagome was left to herself to find Sesshomaru.

She found him ordering some dog demons to line up. As soon as she walked up, the soldiers' mouths fell open, like they couldn't believe that a woman was out here. Sesshomaru spun around to see what was up only to come face to face with Kagome.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I thought I would help, since I am a miko." Kagome defended.

Sesshomaru nodded, being surprisingly acceptable. He turned back to the demons behind him and finished giving orders. When he turned back around to Kagome, he motioned for her to follow him.

"Uh, Sesshomaru, did you really mean what you said this morning?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I did, Kagome." Sesshomaru answered, looking back at her.

Kagome blushed and looked down. All of a sudden, she felt all fuzzy inside, like little butterflies were buzzing around in her stomach. It was her falling in love all over again.

_'Am I really ready to love again? InuYasha broke my heart into pieces, that bastard. Am I ready to take that risk again?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"This is the ideal spot for archers. You can stay here and use your miko powers to purify." Sesshomaru said, looking out to where the enemy's forces were gathering.

"Ok, thank you for letting me stay. I didn't want to feel useless." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru just nodded and stood there. Kagome began shifting her legs as she realized the demon lord was going nowhere. It was unnerving for her to stand next to someone after they had declared (though with Sesshomaru, declaring isn't the right word) their love for her, especially if that someone had tried to kill her.

"Are you going to stay here?" Kagome asked, uncertain if she wanted the answer or not.

"Yes. I will not leave you up here where you could be attacked." Sesshomaru answered with a curious ferocity.

Kagome looked onto the field. Below there were thousands of demons ready to attack. Just then, Sesshomaru gave the order for the archers to attack. Taking out an arrow, she focused her miko power into the arrow to make a purification arrow. When the arrow hit a demon, it exploded, killing many more than just one demon. The archers kept on shooting along with Kagome. Soon, when it looked like they had killed over half of the enemy army, they stopped shooting and looked at what they had done.

There were bodies littering the ground and craters from where Kagome had shot arrows. The enemy was reforming when Sesshomaru sent out his first wave of troops. Running into the line of the enemy, Sesshomaru's troops were strong and capable. Soon, the battle was over.

The troops began to bring in the leaders of the attack. The generals and the Lord of the North himself were brought into Sesshomaru's private study to be questioned. Kagome was sent back to her room to rest seeing as she used up a lot of miko power.

Later that day, Kagome was sent for by Sesshomaru and Eri led her to the study. Kagome, now in a new kimono, was scared to find out what he wanted. Knowing the demon, he could do anything.

"Come in." came a voice after Kagome knocked.

She stepped in to find the Lord of the North and his two generals staring at her. Unnerved, she walked to Sesshomaru's desk and sat down, as far away from the three demons as possible.

"So this is the miko I sensed. Lord Sesshomaru, you best keep her safe, she is quite powerful." One of the demons chuckled.

"Yes, this is Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru answered with a cool tone.

They all stared at her for a couple minutes before resuming peace treaties.

When the meeting was done, and the guards led the bear demons (the Lord and his generals) Sesshomaru asked Kagome to stay. Wondering what was going on, Kagome switched to a chair right in front of the desk.

"We will leave as we planned tomorrow. Your friends may come with us if they choose to when we leave." Sesshomaru said when they were finally alone in the study.

"Alright. Wait, what if they don't decide to come? Will I be allowed to visit them?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru was surprised that Kagome hadn't argued with him to let her stay with her friends. He had expected her to do just that until he was forced to tell her that he would not let her out of his sight for very long.

"You will be able to visit them." Sesshomaru sighed.

Kagome beamed; surprised that Sesshomaru actually had a big enough heart to understand that she needed her friends.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. I'll go pack now. I will see you tomorrow." Kagome said, leaving Sesshomaru alone in his study.

_'One of the reasons I love her: no matter who it is, she is always nice.'_ Sesshomaru thought, getting back to his paper work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you like it. I'm sick so my mind is a little fuzzy. Sorry if it is a little bad. I also had a small case of WRITERS BLOCK!! Oh well, enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the InuYasha characters (though I really wish that I did…especially Sesshomaru!!). My characters will most likely be showing up real soon. I hope.

To Mend a Broken Heart

Chapter 7

Sick again. But I get to write another chapter for you all. I got a lot of reviews almost right after I posted my last chapter. All of them were nice. To everybody who has reviewed; thank you. I'm glad you all like my story. I will write now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Eri came to wake Kagome up before dawn. Kagome, still tired, just followed Eri down to the breakfast hall. They had a short meal and left to go outside to wait for Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Not long after going outside, out came everyone needed for their journey. On their way out, Kagome turned to wave at Eri.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group had been traveling about half of the day when Sesshomaru stopped.

"Jaken, stay here with Rin and Ah-Un. Kagome, bring your bow and arrows and follow me." Sesshomaru ordered, not looking at anybody.

Jaken quickly herded Rin and Ah-Un away to some brush while Kagome grabbed what Sesshomaru asked her to. She had sensed the demon that was disturbing a village not too far out of their way.

Reaching the village, Kagome realized that it was a _human_ village and not a demon village like she had thought. Looking around, she spotted the demon. It was a leopard demon and in its true form. It looked like a very large and fuzzy leopard, but Kagome knew that it was nothing to be taken lightly.

"Shoot it." Came Sesshomaru's order.

Kagome did just that and ended up hitting the demon in the head. Angered, the demon turned on her and jumped towards her. Frightened, she turned to run, but was stopped when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm. She turned around to see that the demon was squirming on the ground, trying to take out the arrow. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and the demon was gone, disintegrated.

Stunned, Kagome stood there and the next thing she knew, she was being carried, by Sesshomaru, back to the rest of their group.

Starting their journey again, they traveled until nightfall.

"Sesshomaru, when will we get to Kaede's village?" Kagome asked before falling asleep.

"By the end of tomorrow, if all goes well." Sesshomaru answered.

With that, Kagome snuggled down and fell asleep.

Kagome's Dream

_A demon chased her through the forest. It was no normal demon, but one of the ones that Naraku migh__t have created. She had lost her weapons and was running for her life. Running faster than she had ever run in her life, the girl called out for the one she loved._

_Right when the demon was about to pounce and eat her, a growl came out of nowhere._

_"Leave her alone. If you want her, you will have to go through me first." The growling voice said._

_The demon that was attacking leaped for the girl's savior. Before it even hit the ground, the demon was dead, sliced in half by a poison whip._

_The girl looked to where the person that had saved her was. She got up and started walking towards the person when she realized it wasn't human. It was an inuyoukai. Standing there, tall and proud, stood Sesshomaru!_

End of the Dream

Kagome woke with a start, not realizing it was a dream. She looked around frantically for the demon that had attacked her in the dream. All she saw though, was the demon that had saved her in her dream; Sesshomaru.

He was leaning against a tree across the clearing from her. Looking at him more closely, she realized that he wasn't as bad as his first impression had implied him to be.

It was almost dawn so Kagome decided to go and get a drink from the stream nearby.

Making sure that her bow and arrows were with her, she set off.

When she got to the stream, she set down her weapons and knelt to drink. While doing this, a demon had snuck up on her. Turning to see what the disturbance was, Kagome gasped.

The stood Hokudoshi, one of Naraku's incarnations. He obviously had survived the killing of Naraku and wanted revenge. Not knowing what else to say, Kagome confronted Hokudoshi.

"What do you want, Hokudoshi? I have no jewel shards." Kagome asked, putting on a brave face, noticing that Hokudoshi was between her and her arrows.

"Of course you don't have any jewel shards, the jewel disappeared after you made that _unselfish_ wish. I came to get you. I saw InuYasha going off with Kikyo so I thought he must have left you. I thought I'd take you for myself." Hokudoshi sneered.

As he started walking towards Kagome, Kagome sensed someone else walking towards them. Of course Kagome knew that it was Sesshomaru coming. Whether he would save her or not, was left to be decided.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, what are _you_ doing here? I thought you wanted nothing to do with humans." Hokudoshi laughed.

"You are one of Naraku's minions, am I correct?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring Hokudoshi's initial question.

"Yes." Hokudoshi answered, curious why the Great Lord Sesshomaru was protecting a human, a _girl miko_ no less.

"In that case, I will kill you." Sesshomaru said, drawing Tokijin.

As soon as Sesshomaru drew his sword, Hokudoshi leapt away. Drawing his own sword, Hokudoshi blocked Sesshomaru's attack. Sesshomaru kept attacking, not allowing Hokudoshi to attack.

While they were attacking, Kagome began inching towards her bow and arrows. Once she got to them, she loaded and aimed. Making sure that Sesshomaru wasn't in the way, she shot at Hokudoshi. Hokudoshi saw the arrow too late. The arrow hit his heart and Hokudoshi died (finally).

Sesshomaru, who had dodged when Kagome shot the arrow, came out of the woods and looked at Kagome. He motioned for Kagome to follow him back to camp.

They walked in silence when Kagome tripped.

"DAMN!! Why am I such a klutz? Yeah, I can kill Naraku and Hokudoshi, but I can't stay on my feet otherwise." Kagome ranted.

Before she knew it, she was in Sesshomaru's arms being carried back to camp. Kagome blushed and looked up at Sesshomaru.

_'Wow, who knew he was so muscular?'_ Kagome asked herself.

When they got back to camp, Rin ran up to Kagome (who was on her feet again).

"Are you ok, Kagome-chan?" Rin asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine, Rin. I'm glad I'm glad I'm back." Kagome laughed.

They left for Kaede's village a little later, making it to the village by sundown with no surprises or attacks. Kagome, cheered to be back, ran down the hill, past the Bone-Eaters Well, and into Kaede's hut.

Sesshomaru heard a scream and a whole lot of sobbing as soon as Kagome entered the hut.

"KAGOME, where have you been? We have been worried sick about you!" said a girl voice that Sesshomaru guessed was the demon slayer.

"I have been at Sesshomaru's castle. He saved me from dying after InuYasha……uh……left." Kagome half-explained.

"WHAT?!?!" Everyone in the hut screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, sorry again about the short and somewhat sucky chapter. I'm sick and have a bad case of writers block. Sorry. I'll ttyl. BYE ALL OF MY READERS!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the InuYasha characters (though I really wish that I did…especially Sesshomaru!!). My characters will most likely be showing up real soon. I hope I can fit them in any way!!

To Mend a Broken Heart

Chapter 8

Hi there everyone. I am feeling a lot better though I still have a bit of writers block and my stomach hurts and I still have my cough. I will go through this chapter for all of my reviewers. You are all two reviews away from making this my best story. Oh, and I'm almost at 3,000 hits for this story. YAY!

**d****erferangel** thank you for reading my story and thank you for the review. I am glad you like my story! Thanks for the complement.

**Yasmin****Rao** I am glad you like my story and I will update as often as I can as many times as I can.

**Gothic-demon-lover** thank you. Glad you enjoy my story. I hope you are feeling better by the way! ;)

**bounded-by-fate** again, thank you for reading, reviewing, and enjoying. I hope you like my next chapter!

WOW! I will now get to the story for all of you!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait, you telling me that you have been at _Sesshomaru's_ place for three _days_ and he has not killed you?" Miroku asked, stunned.

"What about InuYasha? He just left?" Kaede asked, making Kagome uncomfortable.

Sango noticed Kagome lower her head, as she remembered that day. Being the best friend here, Sango hurriedly went up to Kagome and gave her a hug. Immediately after that, Kagome began sobbing into her friend's shoulder. Glaring at everyone else, telling them to stop asking questions, Sango comforted Kagome until she was sniffling.

"Thank you, Sango. Um…where do I start? I know, it started when InuYasha started going off into the forest. I didn't suspect anything except that he wanted to be alone. I guess I was totally wrong. Three days ago, I spotted him going into the forest again, so I followed him. I guess that is when I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. He stopped and I went behind a tree. When I finally had the guts to look, there he was, making out with Kikyo. I fell to the ground and that is when Kikyo finally looked at me. She must have noticed me before because she smiled evilly over at me and flew away by way of her soul snatchers. InuYasha still hadn't noticed me so he walked to the edge of the forest to watch Kikyo fly away. He noticed me when he turned around. Then he kinda just…left me to cry. I must have fell asleep cause the next thing I knew, I was in a castle and the 'Lord' wanted to see me." Kagome explained, hardly taking a breath or looking at her friends. She skipped the part about Sesshomaru telling her he loved her, she knew her friends wouldn't believe her. Frankly, she didn't blame them, she hardly believed it herself.

"Uh, Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked, still concerned.

"I'll be fine I guess. I think the realization is starting to come to me now. I think I am going to go back with Sesshomaru though. He said you could come too, if you wanted. If not, he also said I could come and visit. Would you come with me? I don't want to be away from you guys for too long." Kagome answered, also reveling what she knew would cause some sort of chaos.

Instead of screaming and going nuts, like she thought they would, everybody just stared dumbfounded at her. After a few moments though, Sango lost her balance and Miroku leapt up to catch her. Shippo, quiet the rest of the time, started balling and Kaede began to shush him up. Kohaku, who didn't really know Kagome, just kind of sat there, thinking about the situation. When everything had calmed down Kagome tried again only to be interrupted by Sango.

"Um…will you guys…"

"Kagome, guess what! I'm pregnant. My first baby! Isn't it all so exciting?" Sango interrupted.

Kagome got a look of sheer joy on her face. For the first time in days, she completely forgot about InuYasha and how he broke her heart and Sesshomaru and how he was beginning to piece together her shattered heart.

The two women jumped up and down for about three minutes before they calmed down. Kaede put some tea on the stove and heated it up. When the water was warm, Kaede steeped it and served. While drinking to tea, Kagome remembered why she was here: to try and get her friends to come with her to Sesshomaru's castle. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but it was possible

"So, will you guys come with me? I'll be awfully lonely if you don't. Rin can only keep me company so much, even though she had grown up a bit." Kagome asked, hoping beyond reason they would say yes.

Everybody looked at each other, trying to read the other's thoughts. When the mind reading seemed to be done, Kagome looked at Kaede first, knowing that the old women would say no didn't stop the sadness that came when she actually said it.

"No, Child. I can't. Ye know that I could never leave this village if I wanted to or not. I'm sorry, Kagome. Take care of thyself and remember the herbs I taught thee." Kaede said, as she got up to leave the hut.

Kagome felt a tear slip down her cheek before she turned to her other friends. Shippo was the first to answer her.

"Mama, you know I could never hurt you or leave you. I'll come." answered the little kitsune.

"Oh, Shippo, If you didn't come who would make sure you didn't get into trouble? Besides, Rin is really cute and nice. Not only that, she is about your age too!" Kagome laughed, nuzzling the small demon.

"Kagome, you're sure about this? I mean he has tried to kill you before, not to mention all of us. You _are_ feeling alright, aren't you?" Sango asked, not sure what to do.

"Yes I'm sure I want to do this. I'm fine and no I haven't been drugged. Sesshomaru is actually, surprisingly, nice. Come on, don't make me go with only Shippo." Kagome whined.

"Alright, Kagome, we'll go with you. But do you promise that Sesshomaru won't hurt us, or the new baby that my darling Sango is carrying?" Miroku said, sending a grin towards Sango.

"Yes. Sesshomaru will not hurt you or the baby. If he does, he will be purified before he can say…well, before he can say anything. Trust me, I would never let him hurt you guys" Kagome promised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Kagome went back to where she had left Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. At the top of the hill, past Bone-Eaters well she ran, trying to find the group. She was about to give up when she sensed something or someone behind her. Turning to see who it was, and ready to scream her head off, she was relieved to see that it was only Sesshomaru.

"You scared me, Sesshomaru. Hey listen, my friends are going to come with us tomorrow. I am going to go back to the village and stay there. Ok?" Kagome told him.

"Tomorrow we will leave an hour after dawn. Be sure you are here or I will come and get you." Sesshomaru said, completely serious.

Kagome was so happy that she ran up to Sesshomaru and gave him a hug. Noticing what she was doing, Kagome immediately let go, blushing. Turning away, she was about to go when Sesshomaru grabbed her, spun her around, and hugged her tight.

"I will never let you go. I will piece together your heart even if it takes both of our lifetimes" Sesshomaru whispered. And with that, he kissed her deeply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am very happy with this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the InuYasha characters (though I really wish that I did…especially Sesshomaru!!). My characters will most likely be showing up real soon. I hope I can fit them in any way!!

To Mend a Broken Heart

Chapter 9

Hi there everyone. I am kind of in a bad mood as I start this. As much as I don't want to admit it, my family is right and I have been glued to the laptop. If you guys have any ideas for my story let me know cuz I am in the middle of a little bit of writers block. Here are some review replies:

**kittyb78:** thank you. I appreciate your review very much. You tied it with Protecting Love, my first story. That is really great.

**kayone**** kaso:** yeah…Haha…I didn't see it coming either, it kinda just came. He-he.

**dusk'sbullet** thank you so much. I really appreciate it. Hope you keep reading my story. I am feeling better now, even though I still have a cough.

Thank you everyone for all of your reviews. If the story is going too fast let me know. Sometimes I just have to write cuz, I have a good idea or I just have to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome stepped away, blushing deeply. The thing she had least expected had happened. Now that InuYasha was gone, nothing was keeping her from kissing back, except her heart.

Turning around again, Kagome walked away, going over the latest events in her head.

_'I know he said he loved me, but I didn't think it was true. I thought he was just feeling something odd. What is going on? My heart is fluttering.'_ Kagome thought as she walked back to Kaede's hut.

"What happened, Kagome? Did _he_ hurt you?" Sango asked, immediately sensing that something had happened between the demon lord and the miko.

"Well, I don't really know." Kagome answered, still slightly confused.

Sango, not quite satisfied with this answer, gave Kagome a piercing look. Kagome, not noticing the look, sat down in front of the fire and began to warm her hands.

"He said you can come. We are going to leave an hour after dawn. Thanks for coming with me." Kagome whispered.

"Oh, Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked, getting up and giving Kagome a hug.

Kagome began crying into Sango's shoulder. Sango began rocking her back and forth. The last thing Kagome remembered before falling asleep was the feeling of warmth and comfort and being among friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome woke up resting on Kirara's back. Looking around, she realized that Sesshomaru must have come and got her and that her friends must have just carried her. As she sat up, she almost tumbled off of Kirara. She yelped and that was when everyone realized that she was awake.

"Good morning, Kagome!" Miroku said, not far from Sango's side.

"Morning, Miroku. Hi, Sango." Kagome said, cheerful.

Shippo leapt onto Kagome's back as she got off of Kirara. Kagome laughed and grabbed the fox kit and hugged him tight. Propping him on her hip, Kagome walked over to Rin and ruffled her hair. The teenager laughed and grabbed Kagome's hand.

They walked for the rest of the day, stopping only when everybody (except Sesshomaru) needed water. That night, they made camp and Sesshomaru took his usual place under a tree. Under that tree, he meditated over everything that had happened over the past few days: the battle, the trip, the happiness in Kagome's face and voice, and also, the kiss.

Suddenly, he was jabbed out of his meditation by a high-pitched laugh.

Kagome was laughing her head off as Miroku finished a joke. In fact, the entire group was laughing, yet Kagome's laugh was the loudest. She was starting to come out of her depression of losing InuYasha. Her joy was coming back to her and all surrounding her.

Sesshomaru, ears ringing, got up and walked away. Going into the forest was his way of getting away from the noise. The dark was comforting to him. It meant quiet and sanctuary.

He whipped around when he sensed something, only to relax when he realized it was only Kagome. She came up behind him and just stood for the longest time. Sesshomaru was losing his patience when Kagome finally spoke.

"You know, Sesshomaru, we never talked about what happened the other night. I'm still a little confused about what happened." Kagome said in a round-about way.

"Well, I could show you what happened." Sesshomaru said.

"Hmm, I might take you up on that offer, but I don't think…" Kagome began, only to be interrupted with Sesshomaru kissing her, again. Again, Kagome felt her heart piece together. Little by little, Sesshomaru was doing what he promised, piecing together Kagome's heart.

"Sessh…omaru, what are you doing?" Kagome breathed after being released from the kiss.

Sesshomaru chuckled, though it wasn't a very big chuckle, and kissed her again. By the end of this one, Kagome was speechless.

The two walked back to camp. Kagome was blushing deeply and Sesshomaru had his emotionless mask on again. The rest of the group looked on suspiciously, but didn't ask any questions. They merely watched as Sesshomaru and Kagome took seats at opposite ends of the fire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was as uneventful as the first. They all traveled stopping only to drink and for a brief rest. The only difference was they got back to the castle. Rin was excited and Kagome just looked ahead of her. Jaken and Ah-Un had to usher everyone else on. Everybody else stared at the castle. They had never seen something so big or magnificent. Staring ahead, Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara allowed themselves to be pushed towards the castle.

Once inside, Sesshomaru gave orders to have two additional rooms made up for Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Shippo and Kohaku would have a room on either side of Rin's room. Sango and Miroku would share a room on the remaining side of Kagome's (Sesshomaru's was on one side of Kagome's) with Kirara in a little bed in their room. Dinner would be served soon so everyone went to unpack what they had brought with them.

Once Kagome was in her room, she headed straight for the closet. Now knowing how to put on a kimono and obi properly, she was able to do it herself with minor problems. She chose a light pink kimono with darker sakura flowers on it. For an obi, she picked a white one to tie up. The dinner bell sounded just as she finished putting her hair up into a tight bun.

Kagome opened her door to go down to dinner when she heard two gasps to her left. Sango and Miroku had just left their room and turned to see Kagome in traditional Japanese clothing.

"Wow, Kagome, you look great," Miroku said, getting a glare out of Sango, "don't you agree, Sango dear?"

"Yes I do. Kagome, where did you get that kimono? I had no idea you owned something like that." Sango agreed, finally deciding to ignore Miroku's comment.

"Oh, well, it's not mine. Sesshomaru is lending me a closet of kimonos and obis. I think it's really nice of him." Kagome answered, surprised at her friends' reactions.

The other two nodded. Walking down to dinner, they ran into Rin, Kohaku, and Shippo. Smiling at each other, the friends walked down to the dining hall together.

Once in the hall, they sat down at the overly large table and waited. It took a while before they all realized that Sesshomaru was not there yet. Everyone waited and waited, but Sesshomaru didn't come.

"I'll go check on him." Kagome offered, getting out of her chair.

"No need. I am here." Someone said from the doorway.

Kagome turned and fell backwards. Sesshomaru was behind her in an instant, ready to catch her as she fell. When she had started to fall, Kagome had closed her eyes, now, as she opened them, she was staring into the golden eyes of Sesshomaru.

Kagome blushed as Sesshomaru put her onto her feet. Walking back to her chair, Kagome thought about how Sesshomaru had caught her in front of everybody. Showing them how much he really did care for her. Her heart, just about a week ago, shattered, was now almost whole.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, I'm sorry about the cheesy parts and all of that jazz. I can't think of anything to write, though I _do_ have an idea for either a part later in the story or for in the sequel (if there is going to be one, I don't know yet). It will be a great part I think. I just have to find a way to work it in. But mark my words…it _will_ be in it.

Again, ideas are welcome to help me. What do _you_ guys want to see happen next?

I am thinking about writing a Naruto based story. Any ideas? I was thinking the kyubi getting out of Naruto somehow and attacking the village again or something. What do you guys think? Of course, you guys will have to help me through it. I am not as good with Naruto as I am with InuYasha. I could ask my younger brother…anyway, IDEAS!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the InuYasha characters (though I really wish that I did…especially Sesshomaru!!). My characters will most likely be showing up real soon. I hope I can fit them in any way!!

To Mend a Broken Heart

Chapter 10

**derferangel** thank you for your review. I am updating ASAIC (as soon as I can)

**DF:** I am glad you like my chapters and I will try to add more to my chapters. I am going through a kinda rough time right now so I am doing the best I can.

**Krazygirl140:** I am glad that you like cheesy parts cuz that is all I could think of at the time. I never realized I liked the sesskag pairing till just a little while ago. I am glad you enjoy my story and I will do the best for all of my readers.

**marie**** 53:** I will let you know if possible when the next is up. I can't promise anything though.

**Mizuki-wolfpunkett** I'm glad you want me to update and I just want to make my readers happy. I'm sorry you don't like romance but that was the only thing I could think of at the time.

**Enjiru**updating now for you and all of my readers.

**mistaya1**thank you. I like this paring too.

**narutoluvin101:** I don't remember the last line but thank you. It is alright, you got to review this chappie!

**iheartanime43:** I know I made Sesshy so nice in this story even though he still has his emotionlessness.

**kayone**** kaso:** it is alright if you are hyper.

**mystical**** lady of diamonds:** thank you. I will try not to kill you with suspense any more.

**Hinata** thank you for the suggestion. I plan on doing a Naruto fanfic. That would be hilarious if a grown up Shippo was really the kyuubi. LOL

**Bloomer123:** I am glad that like my story and the KagSess pairing. Your review is appreciated.

**t****aranicell** thank you and that is along of the lines of what I had in mind. I'm thinking of maybe having _something_ happen to Kikyo, but I'm not sure yet.

**Saira**** I. ****Wate** Thank you for the 40th review on my story. I have been waiting for it. I will definitely update you and if I don't then you have to check it out. I will update ASAIC (as soon as I can). I appreciate your honesty. I have had a rough past couple of weeks so sorry. I'm glad you enjoy my story. Thank you for the review. Believe me, I won't stop this story. I have to go now, but, again, thank you.

Like I said in the above reviews, I don't know what is going to happen to Kikyo so I might need ideas wink wink hint hint. I hope you all are enjoying my story. I have never had this many reviews in one chapter so this chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers for this chapter!!!!!! GO REVIEWERS!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Supper had gone fine. Afterwards, everybody went to bed.

Kagome now couldn't stop thinking about the look in Sesshomaru's eyes as he caught her. It was almost a pleading, but more subtle. She sighed and crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep, where her dreams were filled with silver-haired and golden-eyed beings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In another room, a tall and muscular demon was pacing vigorously. That night, he had betrayed how much he had wanted the priestess. By making sure she didn't fall, he had shown emotion that he didn't want anybody, except Kagome, to know about.

The great demon lord shook his head. There was a battle going on in his head about whether to mate or not to mate. There were arguments on both sides that kept the battle going.

Soon, however, he got tired of pacing and moved to sit behind his desk. Once there, Sesshomaru attempted to sort through some papers that had accumulated over time. But no matter what he did, his mind kept wandering back to Kagome. Finally, he gave up and walked to the fireplace that was burning nicely.

He stood there for some minutes, just thinking of a way out of the situation. Then he came to a brilliant conclusion. The next day would be very interesting, very interesting indeed!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Kagome, Sango, and Rin were in the flower garden talking. Sango was feeling a little better about staying with the demon lord that had tried to kill her and her friends, but she wasn't completely ok with it.

"Sango-chan, are you alright?"Rin asked, looking at the demon slayer.

"Oh, I'm fine, Rin. I was just thinking. Don't worry about me. I will be fine in a few days." Sango answered, smiling.

The three continued their talk about different flowers. Soon after the break in their initial conversation, Miroku came to grab Sango. He wanted to spend some "quality time" together. After that, Shippo came to get Rin so they could play together and soon Kagome was left alone in the garden amongst the roses.

With the wind blowing away from her, Kagome didn't sense someone coming. It was too late before she noticed that someone was standing behind her. As she turned around slowly, she gulped and took in a deep breath.

Kagome jumped and slapped herself mentally when she saw who it was. It was just Sesshomaru, standing there in all of his glory (GO SESSHOMARU!!). The sun was shining off of his already shiny, silky silver hair and his height was slightly daunting.

Kagome stood up and looked at him, wondering why he was there when suddenly, he motioned for her to follow her. He started walking away from the sun and Kagome followed, catching up surprisingly fast for Sesshomaru's height.

Sesshomaru led her to an open field on the outskirts of the castle's grounds. Kagome began to wonder what exactly the demon lord wanted to talk about. Getting nervous, Kagome began to twirl her hair around her finger.

When Sesshomaru stopped, he stopped at a conveniently located bench. He sat down and Kagome followed suit. They pair sat in silence while Sesshomaru thought of how he should begin. How he began played a large part in Kagome's answer to his questions.

"Kagome, would you like to become a demon?" Sesshomaru finally began.

Kagome whipped her head around and stared at Sesshomaru dumbfounded. She had expected the demon lord to tell her to go away, not ask her if she wanted to become a demon like him.

"Um…what are you talking about?" Kagome asked in return, after gaining control over her voice.

Sesshomaru had to choose his next words carefully, lest he upset the priestess sitting beside him.

"I want you to become my mate. I love you the way you are, but some of my subjects would object to our union if you accepted as a human. Life would be easier if you were human." Sesshomaru continued carefully.

"Are you p-proposing to me?" Kagome asked with a slight stutter.

"If you are talking about the human way of mating, then yes, I am." Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome leaned back in her chair and took a few deep breaths before looking back at Sesshomaru. His face showed nothing, but Kagome sensed that this was a little hard for him, seeing as he hated humans and all.

"I don't know, Sesshomaru. Is there a way to become a full-fledged demon?" Kagome asked, uncertain.

"I have heard of a Vampire Bat demon colony that can do such a thing. It is said that they take to blood of the demon you want to become and mix it with the blood they take from you. I do not know the details, but what I do know that it is safe." Sesshomaru answered hopeful, but not showing anything.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, I don't know. Can I think about it?" Kagome said, trying to buy time.

"Yes. I will give two days." Sesshomaru answered.

And with that, he got up and started walking towards the sunset. Kagome, realizing that she was getting left behind, shot up and ran to Sesshomaru. Her brain was whirling at the new information and the fact that Sesshomaru asked her to be his mate, whether she was a demon or not.

They got back to the castle just in time to hear the dinner bell ring. Kagome could smell the herbs and spices used in the food and by the time they made it to the dining room her mouth was watering.

Everybody looked up when Sesshomaru and Kagome walked into the room. Rin and Shippo Smiled, Miroku looked on with a passive face, and Sango half glared at the demon lord standing beside Kagome.

Kagome and Sesshomaru took no notice of the looks and they went straight to their chairs. Soon after that, dinner came out and everybody ate. Dinner was quiet except for the clinking of silverware. Finally, dessert was out and dinner was over. Everybody left the table to go to their rooms and their beds; however, Sango held back to catch Kagome.

"Kagome, what did Sesshomaru tell you? You looked so surprised. What happened?" Sango asked, concerned for her friend.

"It's nothing important. I'll tell you later when I have decided what to do." Kagome answered, clearly saying that she did not want to talk about it.

"Alright, but if he does _anything_ to you, anything _at all_, he will regret it immediately.

Kagome smile at this. No matter where she was, she knew that her friends always had her back, and she had theirs.

_'There's something she's not telling me. I guess I'll have to wait until she decides, unless I can grab it out her before then.'_ Sango thought.

They went to their doors and quietly said goodnight.

in Kagome's Room

Kagome sat on her bed thoughtfully. She was thinking about the conversation she had just had with Sesshomaru a few hours earlier. It was a sweet and short conversation, and yet, somewhat romantic.

She sighed, recalling what Sango had just told her. Kagome knew that her friends all loved her, but sometimes she wished that they paid a little less attention to her love life.

_'I don't even know if I love him. Could it be that it is just all of his talk that is making me think I love him?'_ Kagome asked herself, pondering the question before falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In another room, Sesshomaru was pacing, wondering what Kagome would choose. He was muttering to himself under his breath. It was so irritating to him, usually he got answers right away, but with Kagome, it was completely different. With Kagome, he didn't mind waiting; he didn't care, as long as she was with him. It surprised him that he had begun to think like that.

_'What is it about that girl? Why am I drawn to her?'_ Sesshomaru asked himself for the thousandth time in the past weeks.

Those questions circulated in his mind over and over again. The Demon Lord finally fell into an exhausted sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was full of confusion. The diplomats at the castle were busy drawing up treaties between the Lord of the North and Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West. Kagome was all but forgotten in the frenzy.

Sesshomaru was locked up in his study working on the treaties, Sango and Miroku had gone for a picnic, and Shippo and Rin had gone off somewhere. Kagome was left to fend for herself and wander where ever.

The priestess walked around, gazing at all of the magnificent carvings and statues as she walked along the long hallways. She was lost I thought and very peaceful.

_'Hmm…maybe I should spend more time alone. It is so relaxing.'_ She thought to herself.

With her eyes closed, she barreled into someone walking in the hall. Kagome fell backwards and lightly swore under her breath. Looking up, she was surprised to find Sesshomaru staring back at her. She thought that Sesshomaru was in his study.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I wasn't paying attention. I'll just be going now." Kagome stammered as she slipped away from the tall demon.

As Kagome walked away, she felt eyes burning into her back, but when she turned, no one was there. She shrugged before realizing that her heart had begun to beat faster and faster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Kagome ran into Sango and Miroku. The couple was laughing and holding each other tight. Kagome, not willing to interrupt the moment (knowing later on that Miroku would do something perverted), snuck away before her two friends saw her.

Her mind wandered back to earlier that morning when she had run into Sesshomaru. His eyes were so full and golden; his hair, so silky and shiny. And his body……

_'STOP!__ What are you thinking, Kagome? You love InuYasha. But InuYasha left me for that damn bitch _(Just to let you know…I don't hate Kikyo, she just happens to be figuratively evil in this story) _Kikyo. How can I forgive him? You've always loved him though. But he broke my heart and left. Sesshomaru has given me something, something I thought I would never have again. And what, pray tell, is that? _Love._'_ Kagome argued with herself, finally coming to the conclusion that Sesshomaru truly loved her.

Shocked at her end thought, she sat down on a bench located nearby. She silently started crying for the hundredth time. InuYasha had hurt her so much, and yet he had protected her and been fairly nice (as nice as InuYasha could get) to her. But, when it all came down to it, Kagome's love had never been enough. Sighing, Kagome got up and walked to her bedroom.

Once inside, she threw herself on her bed and began crying again. Kagome had set herself on a path that was difficult, but not impassable. She was determined to get over InuYasha and move on.

"Why, InuYasha, why did you do this to me? I was so happy?" Kagome whispered to herself. Though she whispered, a pair of ears heard quite finely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again supper came and went without incident (except when Shippo dropped his plate). Everybody chatted idly (except Sesshomaru). No one really noticed that Kagome hadn't talked for a while. When it came time to go to bed, Kagome was left to herself.

She got to her room and sat down to finally think about the question Sesshomaru asked her.

At first, she couldn't think about anything. Then, she steadily pushed her mind to think. She thought about all of the possibilities before coming to her final decision.

Kagome smiled to herself. Her decision seemed right to her and she was happy with it. All she could now hope for was that everyone would respect the decision she had made.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked it. This chapter took me a while, so I hope you read and appreciate! By the way, I have an idea. I got part of it from one of my reviewers but I need to know what people want to happen to Kikyo. Write it it in you reviews please!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the InuYasha characters (though I really wish that I did…especially Sesshomaru!!).

To Mend a Broken Heart

kittyb78: thank you. You will find about Kagome's decision soon enough.

SexyDemonGirl5000: thank you. Glad you enjoy my story.

kayone kaso: that is a good idea. I have been thinking about it (not to hard like you suggested). I still haven't come to a decision

mystical lady of diamonds: thank you. I hope you found something else. I gotta tell you, I laughed so hard when I read the eye twitches part

marie 53: I have no clue what is going to happen. I'm making this up as I go. We'll find out soon.

kit-hime: good. That's the point of the story. updating now.

Sar Bear rokz jokz: you'll find out soon, promise.

BlackWidow12: it seems like you are very excited, in that case I will try to put this off as little as possible.

Saira: glad you like the story. you should get an account on and do your own story. that would be cool and then I would read yours to return the favor. That would be exciting. I have no clue what I'm going to do about the InuYasha/Kikyo problem. I'll have to think on that one. I love replying to reviews!!!

ChosenMibhar: Thank you. I'm glad you finally got to read at least part of my story. No problem. Sometimes I'm a MAJOR fact nut. It can't be helped.

derferangel: thank you. I update as soon as I can!

lil-lostii: thanks. Stay tuned to find out!

the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07: thank you for ALL of your reviews. Please understand that I'm not replying to all of them here. I do have to day though, your review for chp. 8 kinda stunned me. I almost cried. THANK YOU!! And for chp. 10, thank you.

Thank you again for all of your reviews. Just to let you know, my mom didn't let me on the computer for a week. It would've been up sooner. Sorry. I just realized that I have made many mistakes in my story. SO SORRY! Kohaku is alive and with Kaede. He wants to be a healer. Lady Ayami

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome awoke with a slight smile still on her lips. She hadn't had a dream that night, but just the thought of what she had decided made her smile. Her decision would be told to Sesshomaru when he demanded it out of her and her friends didn't even know about the proposal to be mated.

The miko heaved a sigh of relief. It had been a while since she had felt this light and alive. Since InuYasha had left, she had had a heavy weight on her shoulders. Ever since she had started spending time with Sesshomaru, that weight had lifted as her heart was put back together, piece by piece.

Getting out of bed, Kagome walked over to the mirror. She gasped and laughed at herself. It was only her hair ruffled by a good night's sleep. Humming lightly to herself, Kagome grabbed a towel and a light under kimono and headed to the baths.

When she got there, Kagome heard voices coming from behind the door. Tiptoeing up, she quietly listened to the voices she instantly recognized.

"…Kagome. I can tell she likes Lord Sesshomaru, even if she doesn't want to admit it. And Lord Sesshomaru loves her. She's just holding back because she hasn't decided yet." The quiet, yet intelligent, voice of Rin chirped.

"I know, Rin. I just wish I knew what was going on. Sesshomaru has tried to kill us before and I don't know if it is safe. I want Kagome to be happy…I just don't know anymore." Came the ever concerned voice of Kagome's best friend.

Kagome gave it a few minutes before walking in. It gave her time to hide the emotion on her face and it gave Rin and Sango enough time to cover up that they had been talking about her.

"Hi, Sango! Hey there, Rin! How was everyone's night?" Kagome asked, almost too cheerily.

"Uh..fine, Kagome." Sango answered, unsure about this new cheery mood that had deserted her friend the past few weeks.

"Mine was great, Kagome-chan. I had a dream about a field full of exotic flowers. They smelled amazing. How was your night?" Rin asked, almost as cheery as Kagome, but then again, that was her nature.

"I slept very well, thank you, oh, and Rin, call me 'Kagome', ok?" Kagome answered, giving a bright smile as she walked into the warm waters.

"Ok." Was the answer.

The three women sat in the water, thinking about the same thing: what Kagome was going to decide. Kagome sat thinking about why she had decided what she decided. Sango thought about what she would do if Kagome really did choose Sesshomaru. And Rin, the most optimistic of them all, thought about having a mother figure for the first time since her parents died all those years ago.

Ten minutes later, they all started to crawl out of the bath. Kagome, too paranoid to be with the other two, crawled out first, followed by Rin, then finally, Sango.

"I'll see you two at breakfast!" Kagome called over her shoulder as she left.

Rin and Sango each called out their separate replies as they watched her go.

"She sure seems happy about something, doesn't she, Sango?" Rin asked smiling after Kagome.

"She sure does." Sango answered, slightly shaking her head.

And with that, the two left after Kagome, heading in their respectful rooms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everybody made it to breakfast on time. They were all sitting down just as Sesshomaru entered in his entire tall and glorious splendor (sorry, big fan of Sesshomaru).

Rin and Jaken got up to bow while everyone just nodded. Kagome was the only other one to actually look at him and acknowledge his entrance.

Sesshomaru could tell that something was making Kagome very excited, but since he could not read minds, he settled on waiting for everything to unfold before him. He had a large amount of patience when he wanted to.

Today's breakfast was a special serving of fish and eggs (weird combo, I live for weirdness lately). Warm bread was sitting in front of Sesshomaru even though he never touched it. Sesshomaru sat and watched Kagome all through breakfast. He watched her laugh and smile. It looked as though she was coming back full tilt.

Breakfast was over before anyone could think about it. Sango had an idea to get Kagome to spill what had been bugging her for the past few days.

"Kagome, would you like to go on a picnic with me? We barely get to talk anymore," Sango asked, continuing when she saw Miroku about to protest, " of course we'll stay in the area, not that there is Naraku to worry about."

"Uh, sure. That would be a lot of fun. You're right; we haven't properly talked in ages." Kagome answered happily.

The two women all but skipped out of the room as the demon servants began clearing the giant table.

Sesshomaru's mind flew as he tried to think of what could have happened to Kagome to make her this happy. Nothing he had said or done he was sure. And she hadn't been talking all that much so it wasn't something she had said. Nor was it her friends because Sesshomaru had noticed Kagome had been all but ignoring her friends.

_'__Hm__, what could have happened to make Kagome this happy?'_ Sesshomaru asked himself when he was jostled out of his thoughts by a very high-pitched and annoying voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru, will you be starting the treaty paperwork dealing with the Northern Lands now?" Jaken asked, not knowing that he was about to be in great pain.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered, already leaving the room with an unconscious imp behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru sighed for the tenth time that day. Again he was thinking of Kagome and what she would choose. It had been bugging him since he had asked, but never on this scale. He sighed again, without realizing it this time.

_'Maybe I should go and ask her.'_ He thought, quickly dispelling the idea. If she hadn't decided, it could push her into _not_ becoming demon.

Getting back to work, he suddenly heard a knock at his door. Sesshomaru said a quick 'Come in' without even looking up. He kept working though he knew someone was in the room. Finally, he was about to snarl, but as he looked up, he noticed Kagome's eyes, looking deeply into his, as if they were searching for some kind of truth.

Suddenly, without warning, Kagome closed the gap between herself and Sesshomaru and kissed the demon lord. Sesshomaru was surprised by this gesture and didn't know what to think of it. Deciding to enjoy it for the moment, he deepened the kiss.

Kagome, though the one to begin the kiss, broke away, gasping for breath. She smiled her shining smile and sat down.

The two looked at each other for a few minutes before Sesshomaru's patience began to wane. Kagome seemed amused, as if she could tell that her silence was unnerving him. She finally decided to speak, breaking the silence with a soft voice that had Sesshomaru's amazing demon ears almost straining to hear what she had to say.

"Sesshomaru, I have decided what I'm going to do." Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru nodded, acknowledging that he understood what was being talked about.

"I have decided that I _will_ become a demon, and, eventually, your mate." Kagome sighed in the same quiet voice.

Sesshomaru was ecstatic, though he didn't show it on his face. His actions showed his feelings for him.

The great and powerful demon lord was up and around his desk before Kagome could blink. With another blink, Kagome was in his arms, being kissed full on the mouth.

"Sesshomaru, I love you." Kagome whispered in Sesshomaru's ear, interrupting the kiss, though the words were just as joyous.

And that was all Sesshomaru needed to hear before they were kissing again in the middle of his study.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it was short. g2g to bed. Love ya all. Enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the InuYasha characters (though I really wish that I did…especially Sesshomaru!). 

To Mend a Broken Heart

Chapter 12

Hi there. I have decided that answering every review takes too much time, so I will write every reviewers names instead.  Sorry.

I would like to thank all of my reviewers: **kit-hime, kittyb78, Sesshomaru's Miko, marie 53, Enjiru, kayone kaso **(THANK YOU)**, H3110-KiTty, the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07, sesshygirl15, iheartanime43, Theblackangels **(that was a quite amusing review)**, SexyDemonGirl5000, taranicell, derferangel, seshysgodestris, BlackWidow12.** Thanks again!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Life went on without the others finding out about the decision. Kagome was afraid of what her friends would say, and she didn't want them to freak out. But although she tried to hide what was going on, Sango knew something was happening.

Sango was now constantly trying to get Kagome alone to talk to her, but no one else had noticed so they were always getting in the way. Finally, while walking by Kagome's room, Sango got her alone. She knocked on the door and walked into the room.

"Hi, Kagome." Sango asked, somewhat timidly.

"Hi, Sango! What are you up to?" Kagome asked, sitting on the bed beside her best friend.

Sango sighed and replied hesitantly.

"Kagome, I could ask the same about you. I haven't been able to talk to you lately, I mean alone. I have noticed your mood change and I was just wondering if you were all right."

Kagome realized that she only had three options here: 1) be really crafting with her answers, 2) lie outright to her one and only best friend or 3) tell her the truth. # 2 was out of the question because Kagome was horrible at lying and she didn't want to lie to her friend. # 1looked a little better, but then again, Kagome hadn't really been all that good at finding loopholes in things.

_'# 3 it is then. Tell Sango the truth, hmm, I highly doubt I'll live long after the me turning demon thing let alone the whole mating thing. Oy vey, this'll be hard'_ Kagome thought to herself as she tried to come up with a way to tell Sango.

"The thing is, Sango, umm…well…promise not to get mad and kill me?" Kagome said, rushing the last part.

"Depends," Sango said, getting suspicious, but once she saw Kagome's face she gave in, "fine, I promise."

"Alright, ok. I am going to become a demon and then, eventually, mate with Sesshomaru." Kagome said, closing her eyes as she said it.

Kagome heard nothing, and that was what scared her. Slightly cracking her eyes, she realized that there was no danger from Sango, yet. Sango was just sitting there with her eyes wide and her mouth open, staring into space. Her trance was broken when Kagome started to say something.

"Sango, are you al…"

"KAGOME, what are you thinking?" Sango burst.

Kagome was about to answer when the dinner bell rang.

"Saved by the bell!" Kagome chuckled uncertainly.

The two women left the room, one staring ahead, trying to think of ways to avoid her friend, the other just staring ahead and glaring.

Kagome made it to dinner in one piece. Sango was starting to mutter to herself about demons or something and so Kagome gladly slipped off to her seat on the right side of Sesshomaru. The demon lord was not there yet, but when he got there, he would notice Kagome's glum mood.

Sesshomaru made it to the dining hall right as they severs started serving the main dish. Immediately he noticed Kagome's partially subdued mood. He kept sending sideway glances her way, but not once could he catch her eye. Finally, Sesshomaru decided he would have to catch her after dinner.

Dinner went by fast for Sesshomaru, but incredibly slow for Kagome. The girl was always afraid Sango would jump off her chair, run up to Kagome, and start shaking her, asking why.

When dinner was over, Kagome heaved a sigh and waited until Miroku lead his wife out the door. Sango was still scowling, but she allowed Miroku to lead her out. Kagome, immensely relieved, was about to leave, when she finally met Sesshomaru's eyes. She nodded, knowing that Sesshomaru wanted to talk to her about the state of mind she was in.

Kagome left and went to her room. Once there, she locked her door and searched her full closet for something to wear when she saw Sesshomaru. Finally settling on a light pink kimono and a white obi, Kagome left the room and knocked on Sesshomaru's door.

Kagome slipped through the crack she had made in the door and was immediately enveloped into a tight hug. Relaxing a little, Kagome leaned into the hug. Sesshomaru lead her to a chair and sat her down. They sat looking at each other for a few minutes before Kagome let a single tear slip.

Sesshomaru was comforting her before anyone could say anything. They in front of the fire nice and warm.

Kagome, finally able to talk, began to explain.

"I told Sango about…you know…she didn't take it the best. I had to snap her out of her stupor. What are we going so, Sesshomaru?" Kagome said, snuggling closer.

The pair sat for a minute thinking over options and ideas. In the end, they didn't come up with anything substantial. Sesshomaru suggested that they wait a few days to see what happened. Kagome agreed, still somewhat upset. Seeing this, Sesshomaru swept Kagome out of the chair and plopped her onto his bed in the connected room.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned, sending him a confused look.

"You need sleep." He said simply, and left it at that.

With a sudden yawn, Kagome nodded and turned over in the bed. The last thing she remembered before drifting off was the feel of Sesshomaru's hand in hers'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome woke up in an unfamiliar yet familiar room. She was just about to panic when she remembered the events of the day before. Sighing, the miko got 

out of bed and was heading towards the closet when she remembered that this was Sesshomaru's room.

'_Did I kick Sesshomaru out of his own room? I hope I didn't.'_ Kagome thought to herself, crossing to her room.

As Kagome opened the door, she was not surprised to see Sango sitting on her bed, looking grumpy. Sango looked up and was immediately by her side.

"Where have you been? Do you realize that it is almost noon?" Sango asked, infuriated.

"I didn't sleep in here last night." Kagome answered, looking down so as to avoid the searching eyes.

"I could figure that much out on my own. What I want to know is where you were and why." Sango prodded again.

"I was in Sesshomaru's room and I was sleeping." Kagome answered, going on the defensive.

"Oh. Just as I thought. What did he do to you?" Sango asked, prodding even further.

"SANGO, I can't believe you! Do you honestly think that I would do something like that? On second thought, don't answer that. I have a little pride left, you know." Kagome half-yelled.

"I guess I didn't know, what with you rushing into your _relationship_ with _Sesshomaru-sama_. I thought you loved InuYasha more than that." Sango said before spinning on her heals and leaving the room.

The last comment didn't hit Kagome until about five minutes later. When her head registered the comment, a few tears slipped down her cheeks. There was a light knock at her door, but Kagome simply ignored the door and pointedly turned her back on it. Though she hadn't said 'Come in', she heard a light creek as the door opened.

She tried her best to ignore it, but when two arms slid around her waist, she turned her head. Soon after turning her head, her lips were enveloped into a kiss.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked, breaking the calming kiss.

"What? You didn't hear the fight? Sango accused me of…well…sleeping with you last night."Kagome answered, color rushing to her cheeks.

"Does that bother you so much?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not really, it's just the fact that she doesn't trust you or me for that matter." Kagome sighed leaning against the hard muscled chest.

Sesshomaru nodded and held her close.

"Sesshomaru, why are you so easy to talk to? I mean, you used to hate me right?" Kagome asked, pushing away from his chest.

"I don't know. I never actually hated you. It's the fact that my father lost his life because his human mate could not protect herself." Sesshomaru answered.

"I guess that makes sense. When are we going to meet these vampire demons?" Kagome said, changing the subject.

With that, the two left the room and went to Sesshomaru's study for planning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

it is shorter than I wanted. Hope you like.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the InuYasha characters (though I really wish that I did…especially Sesshomaru!!). 

To Mend a Broken Heart

Chapter 13

Hi. New chapter. Here are the reviewers: **kittyb78, marie 53, kit-hime, the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07, Enjiru, BlackWidow12, H3110 KiTtY, iheartanime43, seshysgodestris, SexyDemonGirl5000, kayone kaso**.

Thank you for the reviews.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru and Kagome were planning on leaving in 1weeks time. It would be just them, seeing as Kagome's friends were against it. Kagome sighed again, regretting her words to Sango. She was afraid that their friendship was over and the others were avoiding her, even Shippo wasn't as excited on seeing his adopted mother as he used to.

Kagome began walking down the hallway after dinner, when Sango caught up with her. They walked side by side back to Kagome's room. Sango pushed Kagome into the room when the door was open and immediately hugged her.

"Kagome, I'm really sorry about what I said. I guess if he…uhh, Sesshomaru…makes you happy, then it's ok with me. As long as are you're happy. I guess I'm afraid he is going to hurt you like InuYasha did, after all, even though they hate each other, they are brothers. Also, you could say I'm a little jealous. I mean, your man isn't a perv." Sango apologized.

Kagome just smiled and hugged Sango tighter. They began laughing like all this was a joke.

"Sango, thanks. I was afraid I was going to have to do this alone." Kagome confessed after a while.

"Don't worry about it anymore, Kagome, no matter what you choose; I'll always back you up. Unless harm comes to anyone, then I'll have to stop you, but that won't happen." Sango smiled back.

The two girls ended up falling asleep shortly after that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the next room, Sesshomaru heard the makeup and smiled inwardly, happy that Kagome got what she wanted. Now they would have extra protection when they went to the vampire demons.

"Jaken, leave now." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said, immediately leaving.

Sesshomaru began to pace, wondering about all that had happened as of late. Kagome had promised to be his mate and she was happy again now that her best friend had accepted the simple fact that Kagome would become a demon. But there seemed to be one thing missing. But what could that be?

'_What seems wrong about this,'_ Sesshomaru asked himself, _'everything is going how it should be. Perhaps that is it. Usually something goes immensely wrong. I'll have to keep an extra eye open.'_

With that matter settled, Sesshomaru began to meditate, drifting off to the far reaches of his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week passed by fast. Before the group knew it, they were packing their things and getting ready to leave. Shippo, now trained to fight, would be coming with them as a guard for Rin. Rin could fight, but preferred not to. The only reason she was going was so that she would not be separated from Sesshomaru. Sango and Miroku were coming, now that everyone was ok with the plan. Jaken was not there (most of the group thought it a relief), he was staying after to make preparations for the mating ceremony that would take place when they got back.

They left at early dawn, heading due south, towards the ocean. Kagome, not yet troubled by nerves, stayed close to Sesshomaru and Rin. Moving quickly was their primary concern; they wanted to get this done and forget about it.

Sesshomaru lead the way across a large field before they cut into a forest. The forest was dark and dank, but no one really minded it all that much. Everything was silent in the forest so no one really felt like talking and ruining the silence.

Around sunset, they broke through the edge of the forest to come to the edge of InuYasha's Forest. Kagome shuddered. Sesshomaru looked at his soon-

to-be-mate and took her hand in his for support. He knew that this was not the easiest thing for her to do, given the fact of the name of the forest.

Kagome visibly calmed down and continued walking beside Sesshomaru. Calling for everyone to stop, Sesshomaru told them to make camp. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Rin went to gather firewood while Kagome gathered rocks for a fireplace.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru looked up and a deep growl emanated from his chest. Kagome also looked up confused. Then, Kagome felt a presence that she had not felt for a long time. No matter how long they were apart, she would always recognize that aura. InuYasha.

Kagome was suddenly lifted off the ground in a hug. Before she knew it, she was on the ground being bombarded with questions. Sesshomaru was being ignored until Kagome got up and walked over to him, hiding her face in his hard chest. Sesshomaru protectively held Kagome closer.

InuYasha, not willing to tolerate this, looked up and for the first time, acknowledged his half brothers presence.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked, confused.

"It is not a matter of what _I_ want, brother, but a matter of what _you_ are doing here." Sesshomaru answered calmly.

"I'm here to take Kagome back to the village. I came back and when she wasn't there, I followed her scent here. Give her to me." InuYasha said his anger mounting.

"No."

"WHAT," InuYasha yelled, "Kagome, come here!"

"No, InuYasha, not this time." Kagome answered, her tone as cold as Sesshomaru's expression.

"Huh? What do you mean, Kagome? I love you." InuYasha countered.

"No you don't. If you did, you wouldn't have gone off after _Kikyo_. If you loved me, you wouldn't have left me in the first place. You were always jealous when Koga was around, but when Kikyo came, you were confused as to why _I_ got angry at you for running after her like a little _puppy_." Kagome shot back, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"Ok, fine, but come away from Sesshomaru, he looks like he is in the mood to kill. You may not believe me, but I _do_ love you and care for your safety." InuYasha said, eyeing Sesshomaru.

"You are right InuYasha," Kagome said, giving a fake smile.

"Of course I am." InuYasha said proudly.

"But not about what you think. Sesshomaru _is_ in the mood to kill, but it is not me. It's _you_ InuYasha. He wants to kill _you_. He has wanted to every since you left me and broke my heart. He wants to protect me from you. He was the one who comforted me and helped me forget you. Now you try to take me back, but what if I don't want to come back? What if I'm happy right here in Sesshomaru's arms, surrounded by my friends and the ones that _really_ love me?" Kagome laughed.

"I don't believe you. I don't believe you." InuYasha choked, the words finally making sense.

"Well, you better start believing it, InuYasha, because we are off to make me a demon right now. And after that, oh you'll never guess, I'm going to be mated to Sesshomaru, the one you hate so much and the one who you now have to surrender to." Kagome said in a quiet voice.

"I guess Kikyo was right. I just didn't want to believe her. But you are a slut." InuYasha said.

Just then, the rest of the group came into view and gasped.

"InuYasha?" All of them said together, as though they didn't believe their eyes.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sango yelled as she brought her giant boomerang up to hit the hanyou in front of her.

But Shippo was already on him, tearing at his body.

"Shippo, GET OFF! Do you know what Kagome has done? She has become a slut and she doesn't deserve your sympathy. Come on, let's leave her and her _demon lord_ to their business." InuYasha sneered as he turned to leave.

He was at the edge of the clearing when he realized he was not being followed.

"What are you waiting for? She has defiled herself." InuYasha almost roared.

"You don't know what you are talking about, InuYasha," Miroku said, speaking for the first time the entire ordeal, "Kagome would never do that. Sesshomaru saved her. Sesshomaru brought her happiness where you could not. And now, we have chosen."

"Fine, I guess I'll believe Kikyo next time she says Kagome isn't worthy of being a priestess." InuYasha said and turned away, only to be stopped by a barrier and a voice.

"InuYasha, oswari," Kagome laughed, seeing InuYasha's head being pressed into the ground and stepping away from Sesshomaru continued, "what do you think Kikyo does when _you_ aren't around? Do you think she just sits by, patiently waiting for a man who is looking for another woman?"

"Well…uhh…" InuYasha stammered, put off by doubt.

Kagome chuckled.

"Now you see what you put _me_ through for 4 years. All that pain and wondering is done now and now, I know better. You see, after you left, Sesshomaru took me to his castle and took care of me. He cared for my feelings, something you could never do. And now that you finally realize what you have been missing, it's too late." Kagome said.

"Now go, go and find out what your little bitch has been doing in you absence. Kagome let the barrier down." Sesshomaru ordered InuYasha.

InuYasha leapt to his feet and ran. Kagome let down the barrier just before he hit it. They all watched as the hanyou ran and ran until they couldn't see him anymore.

"Alright then, who wants a fire?" Miroku asked, drawing their attention away from the woods around them.

Immediately everyone was busy setting up camp. Kagome seemed pleased with herself and they all ate a delicious dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

all done with that chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the InuYasha characters (though I really wish that I did…especially Sesshomaru!!).

To Mend a Broken Heart

Chapter 14

Hi. If I did not send you a review reply, I'm sorry. From now on hopefully, I will be sending review replies to my gracious good reviewers. I cannot tell all of you how much I appreciate all of you guys and your reviews. It makes me feel so good. ON TO THE STORY! If you are reviewer than you get cookies and hugs and…well…something else!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group continued the long trip to the demon vampire bats. After the meeting with InuYasha, Kagome was distant with everyone. She would not talk and when it was time to stop, she merely went to the nearby hot springs.

"Uh, Kagome? Are you there?" Sango called through the dense trees.

With no answer Sango walked to the hot springs and climbed into the warm water next to Kagome. She sighed when Kagome neither answered her nor acknowledged her presence at all.

"Kagome, listen, I know you are upset, but you have to eat sometime. If you starve, what will we do? We will hardly stay with Sesshomaru and we can't go back to Kaede's village, InuYasha will be going back there with Kikyo and I doubt we are the people he wants to see." Sango tried to tell her friend. Again, with no answer, Sango started to get out of the pool when a hand grabbed her.

"I'm sorry, Sango. I didn't mean to make you worry. It's just that…I hadn't expected to see InuYasha so I wasn't prepared. I kind of just blew up at him. I shouldn't have done that. What am I going to do, Sango?" Kagome sobbed to her friend.

Sango got back into the water next to her friend and patted her shoulder. Kagome then began to cry full out. Knowing to let the tears blow out before talking, Sango sat and hummed to Kagome, calming her.

"I can't tell you what to do about InuYasha, personally, I don't care, but I know that you do. As for Sesshomaru, you need to let him know that you still care something for him. I'm surprised he has stuck around this long after that, 

he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to stick around when his half-brother wants his fiancée." Sango said, rubbing her chin at the last comment.

The two girls just sat talking until they could smell dinner. Evidentially Miroku and Rin had begun to make dinner. Getting out of the warm pool, Sango and Kagome dried off, got dressed, and headed back to the camp site. Little did they know, they were being watched and followed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxxxxxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxxXx

They got back to the temporary campsite just as Miroku was pulling the food off from over the fire. Sango and Kagome sat down, chatting happily beside the fire. Food was handed out and everything got silent for about ten minutes.

"Kagome, follow me." Came Sesshomaru's commanding voice.

Kagome, confused as to why Sesshomaru wanted to talk, got up and followed blindly. Sango gave her an approving and reassuring look and Miroku looked slyly at Sango. Shippo and Rin were asleep so they paid no attention to what was happening.

They got deep into the woods before Sesshomaru stopped and turned to Kagome. Kagome, who was not looking up, ran into the brick wall standing in front of her and almost fell down. And she would've fell down if Sesshomaru had not caught her and set her down on a stray tree stump.

"Sesshomaru, what do you need?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"You do not have to do thing if you don't want to." Sesshomaru said, not revealing the emotions he felt.

"Sesshomaru, I would never leave you…I love you. If this is about today and last night, then forget about it. One part of me may never let InuYasha go completely, but that is a very small part, and the rest is for you." Kagome said, standing up and grabbing Sesshomaru around the waist.

Sesshomaru, surprised, held Kagome close to his body, stroking her hair ever so gently. They stayed like that for many moments before Sesshomaru detangled himself from Kagome. As she began to protest the move, Sesshomaru took Kagome's face in his clawed hands and made her look up at him. Looking up at him, Sesshomaru saw chocolate brown eyes dazzled with love for him and only him.



"Kagome, I will never let anything happen to you. You will be the Lady of the Western Lands." Sesshomaru declared with more emotion than usual.

With that, Kagome and Sesshomaru were lost in a passionate kiss. They took a breath and kissed again, losing themselves in a bubble reserved for them.

XxXxXxXxXXXXxXXXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXXxXxXxXXXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXX

Kagome and Sesshomaru made it back to camp hours later. Everyone was asleep so they snuck into the camp and settled down. Kagome was nestled in Sesshomaru's strong arms, fast asleep. Sesshomaru was meditating, silently alert for any danger that may be lurking. And in the shadows far out of reach of Sesshomaru's senses, were golden eyes peering at them through the dense fog. And, at the opposite end of camp, shrouded in concealing spells, were reddish eyes, staring jealously through the fog.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I like this chappie though it is short. sorry, I just wanted to post.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the InuYasha characters (though I really wish that I did…especially Sesshomaru!!).

To Mend a Broken Heart

Chapter 15

New chappie!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru was walking out in front of the group with Kagome close by his side. The others had woken up to Kagome snuggled into the demon lord's lap; she was absently petting his fuzzy boa thing (does anybody know what that is?). They had moved away so as not to disturb the couple, but they were surprised.

When Sesshomaru woke up, so did Kagome and they kissed each other.

Now, in the front of the group, Sesshomaru told Kagome to go back with her friends while he checked something out. He had been having the strangest feelings that something was going to happen. Whether it was bad or good, he had no way of knowing.

"Kagome, what is wrong with Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked when Kagome was with her friends.

"I have no clue, Shippo. He just told to come back here while he checked up ahead.

With Sesshomaru

"Who is there? I know you have been following us. SHOW YOURSELF!" Sesshomaru said raising his voice when no one answered.

Suddenly, a strong scent of Naraku hit him.

Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat at the thought of the half-demon. Then he remembered that Naraku had been destroyed by none other than his mate-to-be.

_'So who is this?'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Sesshomaru, you look confused. What is wrong, sweety?" Came a girlish voice from beyond the trees.



Sesshomaru growled. He recognized the voice but could not place a name or face with the voice.

"Show yourself." Sesshomaru ordered.

On his order, someone came out of the shadows. It was none other than Kagura, Naraku's incarnation. Evidentially she had survived the fight and had been stalking him.

"Why, Sesshomaru, why do you look so upset?" Kagura asked in that same sweet honey tone, "Are you angry at me for not coming and killing that damn priestess sooner?"

Sesshomaru growled at her.

"Oh, don't get mad, I know you aren't perfect." Kagura pushed.

"What…do…you want?" Sesshomaru managed to get out between growls and urges to stop the beating heart right where it stood.

"I just thought that you liked me, so I came back to you." Kagura whispered, looking at Sesshomaru through slit eyes.

"Insolent wench, I never liked you, in fact, the only reason you are still alive right now is because I want answers." Sesshomaru snarled, eyes bleeding slightly red.

"Oh, don't worry, I know all about your little miko. You two are headed to make her a demon so she is fit to be your mate. I am already fit to be your mate, Sesshomaru." Kagura said back.

Sesshomaru lost it at this point. He attacked with full power and sent the wind sorceress flying. His eyes were read, but he was keeping his demon self in tight check, so as not to scare Kagome or ruin the forest around them. Kagura laughed and came back, unscratched.

"Leave now, or I will kill you." Sesshomaru ordered, not expecting her to leave.

"No."

"Fine then, die. You are nothing but a remnant of Naraku, ready to be scourged from this lifetime and planet." Sesshomaru said, preparing to charge.



Before he could charge, however, an arrow went through her head and purified her until nothing was left of the demon. Sesshomaru turned to see who had killed Kagura, only to be engulfed in a hug.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?" Kagome asked, close to tears.

"Of course."

"Don't scare me like that. I was so worried when I heard the crashing." Kagome cried, tucking her head into Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru hugged the crying miko very tightly, considering she had just killed without a thought to save him. No one had ever done that before so in a way, he was very touched.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked back to the others slowly. Sesshomaru was cradling Kagome's head on his chest while Kagome contentedly hummed some random song.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The small group began their journey once again. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were glad to hear that Kagura had finally been taken down after so many years of attempts at killing her. Rin, who only knew Kagura from her brief visits with Sesshomaru, was totally indifferent to the subject.

Twilight was approaching when they group began to think about stopping for the night. Kagome was tired and was almost asleep on her feet. Sango and Miroku were riding Kirara with Rin in front of them. Shippo, being a demon, was fine, but worried about Kagome, his adoptive mother.

Finally, they stopped in a clearing many meters away from the road they were traveling on. Kagome, completely drained, fell to the ground and was almost immediately asleep. Sesshomaru wrapped his fluffy boa thing around her to keep her warm against the cold. Sango smiled to herself while Miroku started to get ideas for later in the night.

When dinner was cooked, Kagome woke up with a start.

"How long have I been asleep?" Kagome asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I would say a few hours. You looked really tired. Maybe you should go right back to sleep once you have eaten." Miroku said, hoping to get more ideas.



Sango, now noticing the look in Miroku's eyes, punched him in the arm. Miroku's eyes watered slightly as he rubbed his slowly bruised arm. The two began bickering so Kagome grabbed a plate of food.

Kagome slipped off to sleep soon after she finished eating. Sango followed her into sleep. She was soon followed by Rin, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku. Sesshomaru stayed up, watching for enemies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nothing happened throughout the night, so the new group started out, not aware of the golden eyes following them. Sesshomaru lead the way, looking everywhere at once.

They were getting closer to the coast and Kagome began to get anxious. Sango began to worry about her friend as the day went on and on. Miroku calmed her by lunch, but Kagome was still nervous. Even Sesshomaru was starting to get worried.

They made it to the coast by night fall. Rin was setting up tents for everyone, while Sango comforted Kagome. Sesshomaru went scouting and Miroku made dinner…again.

"Kagome-chan, are you going to be alright?" Rin asked, coming up behind the girl.

"Rin, I will be just fine. I'm just a bit worried, that's all. Tomorrow I will be perfectly fine, you'll see. Let's go to bed now." Kagome answered.

Rin nodded and hugged her new mother figure then curled up by Kirara. Sango did the same. Miroku, left out, went to a sleeping bag in one of the tents. Kagome went to Sesshomaru, gave him a hug and curled towards his warm boa.

"What is wrong, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, putting his arm around her.

"It's nothing, Sesshomaru. I'm just a bit worried about tomorrow. What if they don't do it? Or what if something goes wrong?" Kagome said, burying her face into Sesshomaru's chest, something she was doing a lot.

"I will not let anything happen to you. If they choose not to do it, then we will find another way to change you, or forget about it." Sesshomaru answered, grabbing Kagome's chin and kissing her.

As Kagome drifted off, she said something that Sesshomaru barely heard.



"Thank you, Sesshomaru. I love you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The end of the story…look for the sequel!!


End file.
